


AtlinMerrick: All That Glitters - Russian translation - Все, Что Блестит

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Begging, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, skull, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Итак. Джон и Шерлок. Шерлок и Джон. Сошлись. В романтическом смысле. Как? Ну, в сущности, это была вина Гэри Блеска, тут к гадалке не ходи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All That Glitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/405374) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.  
> Если у кого-то есть желание и/или возможность побыть для меня бетой, буду крайне признательна!

 

Не спрашивайте Джона Уотсона, с чего начались его романтические отношения с Шерлоком Холмсом. Просто не спрашивайте.

Потому что _все_ спрашивают его, никто не спрашивает Шерлока, и, честно говоря, это начинает раздражать. Частично потому, что он сам точно не знает, как ответить честно, разве что в самом расплывчатом виде: "Это просто случилось. Со временем. Как-то так."

А частично потому, что они _всегда_  спрашивают его, и никто не спрашивает Шерлока, а он для разнообразия хотел бы побыть тем, кто слушает эту историю, а не тем, кто ее рассказывает. И тем не менее, если Джон рискнет намекнуть, "Спросите его, как все началось, он вам все расскажет, включая высоту ртутного столба и цену на бензин в тот день," он точно знает, что произойдет тогда.

Этот человек, если он не знает Шерлока хорошо, на самом деле так и поступит. Повернется к детективу с обаятельной улыбкой и реально спросит: "Так _действительно,_ как вы вообще сошлись?"

И потребуется не менее восемнадцати секунд, но и не более двадцати двух, чтобы скулы спросившего запылали румянцем от шока. Потребуется от двадцати трех до тридцати секунд, чтобы осознать, да, он _действительно_ только что произнес слова стояк, мастурбация, и анальный секс, и не более чем сорок секунд спустя этот человек сбежит из комнаты, забыв перчатки, но, к счастью, вспомнив о своем пальто. (Джону никогда не доставало мужества занести перчатки на следующий день.)

Так что не спрашивайте Джона о том, как они сошлись, потому что он просто устал от этого вопроса, да, и ради всего святого, не спрашивайте Шерлока. Если вам действительно любопытно и вы достаточно крепкого телосложения, почему бы вам просто не потратить пару минут и не прочитать это? Так будет быстрее, вы можете сами выбрать темп, а также у вас будет время задернуть шторы. Ибо считайте, что вас заранее предупредили: В этой истории встречаются слова стояк, мастурбация, анальный секс, эрекция, кончить, трахнуть, огромный пенис, "сделай это со мной", твердый член и Франкенштейн. Все еще читаете? Чудно. Возьмите чашечку чая и присаживайтесь, худшее уже позади, а лучшему еще не конец. Так сказать.

* * *

Итак. Джон и Шерлок. Шерлок и Джон. Сошлись. В романтическом смысле. Как? Ну, в сущности, это была вина Гэри Блеска, тут к гадалке не ходи.

Имейте в виду, что Шерлок Холмс не то чтобы знал, кто такой Блеск. Он никогда даже не встречал термина «глэм рок» и до той октябрьской ночи не слышал ни одной песни этого исполнителя.

Все это изменилось, когда он направлялся домой с расследования в Глазго на три дня раньше срока. Да, он пытался послать Джону смс из аэропорта, чтобы дать ему знать, да, он подумал о том, чтобы оплатить доступ в Интернет на четверть часа и послать электронное письмо, но его мобильник сел, потом самолет пошел на посадку, и все это показалось не _настолько_ важным. В конце концов, спустя пару часов он будет дома.

И он был. Дома: Там, где он мог выпить чашечку чая и рассказать Джону о деле. Дома: Там, где он мог выпрашивать у Лестрада еще одно дело, одновременно хвастаясь о том, что он только что закрыл. Дома—где пульсирующий ритм басов сотрясал старые полы как на чертовой дискотеке?

Шерлок стоял внизу в прихожей в 221Б на Бейкер Стрит пять долгих секунд, в небольшом замешательстве. А потом он рванул вверх по ступенькам, перепрыгивая по три за раз, ошибочно придя к заключению (и этоо на основе настолько шатких доказательств), что в его отсутствие Джон собрал вещи и съехал, пересдав квартиру толпе пьяных студентов универа.

Когда он распахнул настежь дверь квартиры, то практически физически ощутил биение ритма. Зажав руками уши, детектив с усилием вступил в волну возмутительного звука, взглядом прочесывая комнату сверху донизу. Но в ней не было косяков, пивных бочонков, опасно накренившихся стопок учебников и горящих ароматических палочек. Вместо этого был череп (спасибо, миссис Хадсон), опасно накренившаяся стопка неоплаченных счетов, подушка с флагом Великобритании, знакомый беспорядок—короче, благословенная нормальность.

Если не считать этого выносящего мозг _шума._

Шерлок повернулся, одновременно манимый и отталкиваемый какофонией, и заглянул за угол в кухню, где он обнаружил своего недооцененного соседа по квартире, своего кроткого друга, своего мягкого коллегу…ну, это можно назвать только так, _зажигающего_ под «Рок-н-ролл, часть 2» Гэри Блеска. Совершенно одного. Там. В кухне. С закрытыми глазами. Едва одетого. Едва одетого в две вещи: фиолетовую шелковую рубашку Шерлока и серый шерстяной шарф Шерлока.

И стоя там, глядя, как двигается невысокий мужчина, было бы правильным сказать, что казалось, будто Джон вообще отсутствовал в комнате.  Возможно, его даже не было в Лондоне. Он был где-то в совершенно другом месте, и ему там нравилось, так сильно нравилось, что он улыбался как идиот и член его был больше чем наполовину твердым.

Незамеченный, неувиденный, консультирующий детектив автоматически отмечал все детали того, что видел, так же, как обычно, но его _реакция_ на то, что он видел? Вот это было что-то необычное. Потому что впервые за почти двадцать лет, вместо того чтобы отмечать, впитывать и делать выводы, разум и тело Шерлока Холмса зажглись как чертова суперновая, охваченные ледяным пламенем сексуального желания.

С практически подгибающимися коленками Шерлок уковылял от двери на кухню, привалился к стенке гостиной и сделал несколько рваных вдохов.

К счастью, ему потребовалось всего три секунды (да, он считал, потому что иногда он не может мыслить вне собственного образа мышления, Шерлок автоматически считает, сколько времени ему требуется, чтобы вернуться на нужный путь), чтобы осознать, что ему нужно шевелиться, прятаться, бежать. _Почему_ ему нужно было делать все это, он в тот момент сказать бы не смог, но он позволил инстинкту передвигать ноги вместо него, закрыть для него дверь квартиры, и таким образом он и очутился по ту сторону двери в 221Б в прихожей с приступом паники.

На самом деле, для Шерлока это был первый приступ паники за двадцать два года, и это было нечто из ряда вон. В отличие от серии истерик, когда ему было двенадцать— _я хочу им нравиться; мне все равно, если я им не нравлюсь; они идиоты; я идиот_ —этот приступ паники был трехмерным, немного нервным, и причинял _боль._

Давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, Шерлоку уже не двенадцать, ему тридцать четыре года и у него есть устоявшийся образ жизни. Иметь _любую_ сексуальную реакцию на внешний раздражитель было неприемлемым. Иметь сексуальную реакцию, от которой подгибались коленки, на собственного соседа по квартире было сумасшествием. Иметь болезненную эрекцию прямо сейчас, сию минуту, в ответ на взгляд на Джона и _его_ эрекцию (в то время как у Шерлока не было даже эротических снов уже больше двух лет), ну, это было просто невозможно.

Если не принимать во внимание, конечно, что это не так. Если не принимать во внимание, что, возможно, это его воображение играло с ним. Чтобы собрать воедино улики и раскрыть дело, требовалось нечто большее, нежели логика и острый ум; нужно было иметь заодно и живое воображение. Так что, может быть, он…просто…преувеличил и…ну, ему следовало проверить, собрать данные, убедиться.

Сделав глубокий вдох, стоя в прихожей, опираясь на собственную входную дверь (музыка пульсировала сквозь дерево), Шерлок поднял подбородок, закусил губу и тайком провел неуверенными пальцами по своей промежности, словно слепой, читающий книгу, набранную шрифтом Брайля.

Господи, какой он был твердый. Твердый как…его разум затрепыхался, в поиске. Твердый, как череп, вот насколько твердый. (Три месяца спустя, заскучав на месте преступления, Шерлок неприлично рассмеется вслух, вспомнив, что он сравнил свой первый стояк за долгие годы с, ну в общем, костью.)

Ладно, факты были налицо, они пугали, и теперь реакцией Шерлока было запаниковать настолько, что он не мог дышать.

А это _именно_ то, что происходит, если безжалостно обращаться со своим жестким диском. Чистите диски слишком тщательно, и у вас на самом деле, реально, не будет нужной информации, когда она вам понадобится. Такой, например, как "Что надо делать, если меня внезапно начнет бешено возбуждать сосед по квартире?" или данных для "На нем была _моя_ одежда. Моя одежда. О, Боже, _его_ возбуждаю _я?"_

В очередь выстраивается целая партия новых эмоций, когда Шерлок "Я гений, а ты - идиот" Холмс понимает, что он не только не смог осознать собственное влечение к Джону, но и упустил все признаки влечения Джона к нему.

Слава Богу, что есть пустые прихожие, потому что во всем Лондоне, наверное, не было места безопаснее, где бы Шерлок мог мирно пережить свой первый и последний нервный срыв.

"У меня нет нервного срыва," сказал он низким от раздражения голосом.

И вот так просто, не использовав ничего существеннее звука собственного голоса, своего собственного разгневанного голоса, Шерлок нашел крошечный клочок нормальности. Очень жаль, что его мгновенно выбило у него из-под ног, когда Джон Уотсон открыл дверь квартиры.

"Что за черт—"

Шерлок скрестил лодыжки и небрежно запахнул полы своего длинного пальто, словно он часто сидел вот так, вытянувшись на полу. "Привет, Джон."

"Шерлок, что—"

Но детектив уже взлетел на ноги, схватил свою сумку и промчался мимо своего соседа—которого он тщательно постарался не коснуться—бросив по пути через плечо горстку случайного вранья и отвлекающих маневров.

"Ужасный перелет, унылое дело, надо набрать кое-какие заметки, не хочешь сходить поужинать попозже, я несколько часов побуду в своей комнате."

По крайней мере, последнее было правдой, поскольку Шерлок действительно провел следующие два с половиной часа в своей спальне, сидя на краешке постели и делая три вещи:

* Периодически размышляя, будет ли лучше или хуже, если он _прикоснется к этому._

* Очень сильно стараясь не думать о том, чтобы _прикоснуться к этому._

* Крайне тщательно работая над тем, чтобы не думать, почему _это_ хочет, чтобы к нему прикоснулись.

В конце концов, он не прикоснулся к этому, потому что он так долго это игнорировал, что был практически уверен, что если он уделит этому какое-то внимание, то все равно испортит весь процесс. И все же, даже когда эрекция наконец спала, он остался на месте, размышляя. И ни к чему не приходя. Потому что глубокое и пульсирующее сексуальное влечение, когда он был взрослым? Это для Шерлока новая территория. Это Дикий Запад, Терра Инкогнита, Земля Неведомая. Он мог думать об этом до посинения, но без дополнительных данных он понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

К счастью, Шерлок Холмс необычайно хорошо собирает, сопоставляет, истолковывает и в конце концов делает выводы на основе данных. Между прочим, он этим достаточно известен.

Хорошо. С этим разобрались. Шерлок встал, провел ладонями по передней части своих девственных брюк, схватил со стула пальто, открыл дверь, и—

—влетел прямо в Джона Уотсона.

Потребовалось мгновение, чтобы распутать их тела, и в этот драгоценный миг сбор данных начался:

* Волосы Джона намного мягче, чем выглядят (это донесение получено благодаря щеке Шерлока, которая на мгновение прижалась к голове Джона).

* Мои губы находятся на идеальной высоте, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб (это сообщение в общем было доставлено той же щекой, но губы согласились с уведомлением).

* У Джона есть запах. Конечно же у Джона есть запах. Я просто не знал, что он…приятный (эта маленькая заметка, естественно, предоставлена носом Шерлока).

* Он настолько _крепкий,_ компактный, плотный (это послание было получено от практически всех передних нервных окончаний тела Шерлока, когда они счастливо столкнулись с большей частью передней стороны Джона).

И наконец:

* Я не могу в это поверить, я не могу в это поверить, я не могу в это поверить. У меня снова встает. Надень пальто, Шерлок. Надень его сейчас же и скажи что-нибудь грубое.

"Ну правда, Джон, неужели так необходимо _красться_ по дому, как мышонок?" Детектив просвистел мимо своего соседа и спросил через плечо, "Как насчет поесть у Анджело?"

Шерлок не услышал ответа Джона, будучи слишком занят размышлениями о последнем элементе информации, собранной его телом:

* Либо у Джона все еще наполовину стоит, либо, Господи ты Боже мой, у него реально огромный пенис.

 

 

Вот песня, которую слушал Джон: [ Рок-н-Ролл, Часть 2](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SA6SiJ6FCVE)


	2. Chapter 2

Вот вечный вопрос: Как определить, когда Шерлок Холмс странно себя ведет?

Совершенно верно. _Никак._ Даже если вы Джон Уотсон, вы можете быть не в силах нащупать разницу между его обычной эксцентричностью—вроде отсеченной человеческой головы, принесенной домой в коробке, а потом уложенной в холодильник рядом с маслом—и чем-то действительно подозрительным.

Как, например, Шерлок, который так много ест за ужином тем вечером, что Джону то и дело приходится останавливаться и глазеть. И, нет, Шерлок не пожирал свою еду, он просто, знаете ли, на самом деле _клал ее в рот._

Иногда, когда он пытается вести себя нормально на людях (это бывает редко, да, но это факт, что можно собрать больше данных, если тебя не замечают, а взрослый человек, сидящий за столом с семью незнакомцами (один из которых убийца), перед которым все еще стоит нетронутый салат, в то время как все остальные уже рыгают от портвейна и едят по второму куску пирога, _выделяется_ ), Шерлок может подвигать еду по тарелке, складывая ее в кучки, чтобы на тарелке появились пустые места и это выглядело так, словно он что-то съел.

Но сегодня детектив не делал этого. Он на самом деле поднимал вилку – с которой неаккуратно свисали макароны в соусе маринара с моллюсками – обхватывал ее губами, и еда там и оставалась (Джон видит, как он выплевывает кусочки, когда думает, что никто не смотрит). Потом он жевал и глотал, и к этому моменту Джон уже видел, как это случилось с салатом, супом и второй тарелкой макарон.

Итак, опять же, вопрос: странно ли подобное поведение для детектива, или это Шерлоко-нормально? _Как, черт побери, можно определить?_

* * *

И все же, если мы собираемся поговорить о странном поведении, давайте будем честны: Пока Шерлок был в Глазго, Джон и сам, совершенно точно, устраивал странные проказы.

Все началось не с этого. Как раз перед отъездом детектива Джон был в совершенно нормальном умопомрачении от радости. Он даже реально произнес эти слова, когда Лестрад спросил его, что он запланировал на свое свободное от Шерлока время.

"Семь благодатных дней я буду отсыпаться. Пить свой чай, пока он горячий. Смотреть фигню по телику в благословенной тишине.  Наверстаю упущенное в своем блоге. Вычищу холодильник, чтобы в нем осталась только _еда_. Выпью чашечку, пока она горячая—я это уже упоминал?—и, Грег, я так рад всему этому, что просто в умопомрачении."

Все обернулось совершенно иначе.

Первые шесть часов Джона в одиночестве были блаженством. Он проснулся в тишине, снова задремал, снова проснулся с эрекцией, аккуратно с ней расправился, встал, пошлепал по квартире в поношенном халате, поел, почитал газету, выглянул в окно …немного посмотрел телик…убрал на кухонном столе…еще телик…потом еще немного телик…пока шестью часами позже он не оказался у каминной доски, поглаживая череп и бормоча, "Со мной никогда ничего не происходит."

Он подумал было написать Шерлоку смс, но мысль о том, с каким нетерпением он будет ждать ответа, вогнала его в депрессию. Он рассмотрел возможность пригласить миссис Хадсон на обед, но он знал, что они будут говорить о Шерлоке. В конце концов, он остановился на прогулке по Лондону, и все шло очень даже неплохо, пока темноволосый мужчина в длинном пальто не промчался мимо него возле кафе Старбакс, и он не рассмеялся от облегчения, на мгновение подумав, что его сосед по квартире вернулся.

И тогда-то проказы и начались на самом деле. Потому что, что сделал Джон? Он начал _следить_ за этим мужчиной. Всего несколько минут (тридцать пять), конечно, но как только он себя на этом поймал, он соврал самому себе, глазом не моргнув, настаивая, что просто хотел пойти в финансовый квартал. И все же и он сам, и череп (с которым он обсудил это позднее) знали правду.

А правда заключалась в следующем: С того самого момента возле Старбакс Джон не мог перестать думать о Шерлоке Холмсе.

Когда он добрался домой, он автоматически поискал его взглядом на диване. Когда он поставил чайник, он почувствовал раздражение от того, что кухонный стол был свободен от экспериментов. Когда на улице хлопнул старый автомобиль, он вздохнул, потому что это был не выстрел. А когда, позднее тем вечером, он нашел потерявшийся серый шарф Шерлока, завалившийся между диванными подушками, он выловил его оттуда, прижал к лицу и глубоко вдохнул.

Потом сорвался с места, швырнул шарф наземь и отскочил от вещи, словно она вот-вот могла сдетонировать.

Потом он взял шарф с собой в постель, старательно не думая зачем, и так же старательно подложил его себе под голову, чтобы чувствовать запах шерсти, зимы и своего соседа по квартире.

Пробуждение оказалось интересным.

Светило солнце: это всегда хорошо. Он чувствовал себя отлично отдохнувшим: тоже хорошо. У него снова был стояк: очень приятно. И он обеими руками нажимал на свой налитый кровью член, одновременно вроде как прикусывая и прижимаясь носом к шарфу Шерлока.

Джон сорвался с постели, бросил шарф на пол, отошел от него, как от отрубленной головы.

А потом немедленно поднял, положил рядом, обернул им оба запястья и начал ласкать себя так энергично, как только мог.

Проказы после этого стали только проказливее, а Шерлок не отсутствовал еще и двадцати четырех часов.

Прежде всего, Джон перестал покидать квартиру. Что бы ни находилось _там снаружи_ не пахло как Шерлок, но этот запах был _повсюду_ внутри 221Б. Что это было? Он думал, что вероятно в равных пропорциях химикалии, шерсть, порох, канифоль, чай, мята (его шампунь; Джон проверил), а также пот, жир, слюна и что там еще выделяется нормальным человеческим телом. И запах был…он был…он заставлял член Джона твердеть.

Во-вторых, он начал мастурбировать, словно ему снова было девятнадцать. Иногда он притворялся, что не знает, почему, а иногда он наматывал шарф вокруг носа и рта и просто дышал, а его ноги раздвигались широко, очертания руки размывались от быстрых движений, и он кончал на собственные пальцы, или живот, или проклятый коврик в гостиной.

В-третьих, теперь он _много_ разговаривал с черепом, пытаясь выяснить, что, черт бы его побрал, происходит, и когда это началось, почему это происходит, и при этом зная ответы еще до того, как он задал об этом Бертраму/Соломону/Милтону (у черепа, решил Джон, много имен) первый вопрос.

Видите ли, в этом не было ничего кульминационного. Чего бы ни недоставало в жизни Джона до Шерлока—а это практически все—теперь в ней присутствовало. Спрашивать _почему_ было так же глупо, как спрашивать, почему от еды становишься сытым, или почему от солнца согреваешься. Просто они так действуют.

Наконец, на четвертый день в одиночестве, Джон почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо. Настолько хорошо, на самом деле, что проказы поднялись уровнем выше и превратились в откровенное дурачество.

Все началось в гардеробе Шерлока, разумеется.

Потому что к этому моменту с шарфом было покончено. Он кусал его, сосал его, кончал на него и спал с ним (не обязательно в таком порядке) почти четыре дня подряд. Каждая молекула Шерлока, чтобы была там изначально, теперь была в _нем_ или на нем.

Решение ждало в спальне Шерлока, и тсссс, только никому не говорите, но Джон провел там _вечность._

Не то, чтобы там было что-то новое, что он мог для себя открыть, поскольку, честно говоря, Шерлок относился ко всей квартире как к собственному гигантскому продолжению, так что неважно, были ли вы в его спальне, кухне, туалете или гостиной, вы все равно нашли бы атрибуты экспериментов; пустые, частично пустые или полные коробочки никотиновых пластырей; бумаги от старых, нераскрытых или нынешних дел; книги по медицине, науке или криминалистике; и пустые, наполовину полные или нетронутые чашки чая. Но единственным местом, где вы могли найти дорогую одежду Шерлока, был его гардероб.

 _Вот_ где Джон провел большую часть целого утра, _нюхая_ все, рассматривая все (он не знал, что у Шерлока есть смокинг, серая кожаная куртка или фетровая шляпа), и примеряя все, что подходило. Кожаная куртка на нем отлично смотрелась, а шляпа вот не особенно.

Почти четыре часа спустя Джон вытянул, наверное, самый любимый предмет одежды Шерлока: Его фиолетовую шелковую рубашку. Примерно в это же время дурачество поднялось на новый уровень и стало проделками откровенно сексуального характера.

Джон положил рубашку на кровать Шерлока, потом встал над ней на четвереньках. На мгновение он опустил голову, легко поцеловал то место, где были бы губы Шерлока, шепча, "Что же ты со мной сделал?"

А потом Джон опустил бедра и принялся всаживать.

Конкретные анатомические подробности, которые он себе представлял, были слегка схематичными, но и не полностью незнакомыми. Как любой настоящий британец доктор не говорил о сексе, если не был пьян в зюзю, так что никто не знал, что однажды у него был опыт с другим мальчиком, более двадцати лет назад. Они целовались, они касались друг друга везде, и в конце концов они ласкали друг друга, один из них кончил, второй слишком нервничал, и на этом было все.

Так что Джон мог _видеть_ Шерлока на этой постели - руки вытянуты над головой, длинная шея обнажена, серые глаза полуприкрыты веками - хотя он и не был настолько детален в механике всего прочего.

Что _вообще_ не замедляло толчков его бедер _._

Между прочим, все, что нужно было сделать Джону – это вдавить лицо в рубашку и вдохнуть, и он _чувствовал_ прохладную кожу Шерлока под собой, чувствовал длинные ноги, сжимающие его бедра, чувствовал бедра Шерлока, поднимающиеся навстречу его собственным.

Ииииии на этом все.

Джон начал кончать со стоном, задыхаясь и вдавливаясь в матрас, пытаясь произнести имя Шерлока и терпя поражение, и на удивление не забывая, что хотя желание почти невыносимо, ему нельзя кусать рубашку—на шелке легко остаются пятна.

Когда последние капли оргазма покинули его, он поднялся на локтях и посмотрел вниз на лицо, которого там не было, и снова, очень нежно, очень мягко, почти застенчиво, он поцеловал его.

* * *

Заниматься сексом с матрасом, вместо которого вы представляете соседа по квартире, - это кружащая голову, выматывающая работа. И как таковая она требует подзаправки непосредственно после.

Устранив все свидетельства своего грешка, Джон натянул майку, обернул вокруг шеи серый шарф, повесил на сгиб локтя фиолетовую рубашку и направился вниз по лестнице.

Устроив шелковую рубашку поудобнее на стуле рядом, он заварил чай, который оказался то, что надо (даже несмотря на то, что у них закончилось молоко). Сэндвич с сыром, который он приготовил затем, был вкуснее, чем вообще имел какое-либо право быть, а крошечный остаток карри, что он заказал накануне вечером? Он мог вполне быть шампанским—с комочками, слегка острым, настоянным на кокосовом масле шампанским—учитывая легкость, что появилась в его движениях от этого.

Примерно в этот момент он услышал звук, идущий из квартиры соседей. Гэри чертов Блеск.

Серьезно, никому не говорите,   _никому,_ но в период одного из многочисленных возвращений Блеска на сцену пятнадцатилетний Джон был по уши влюблен в глэм-рок вообще. Проявления этой влюбленности тщательно скрывались, но включали в себя в том числе покупку пяти сборок Блеска; неуклюжие танцы (в наушниках), в его спальне; и один (ладно, два раза) когда он запирался в туалете и взбивал волосы в нечто странное и вздыбленное, и выщипывал брови.

Между тем Джон, которому уже за тридцать, соскочил со стула, включил магнитофон, который собирал пыль на кухонной полке, и довернул звук до отметки в одиннадцать.

К тому моменту, когда диджей добрался до «Рок-н-Ролл, часть 2» (всегда бывшей любимой песней Джона), доктор снял майку, надел рубашку Шерлока и позволил музыке—и осознанию того, что эта рубашка недавно касалась кожи Шерлока—завести его.

Но все хорошее когда-нибудь кончается, и после еще двух песен глэм-вечеринка завершилась. А Джон осознал, что несмотря на очередную нарастающую эрекцию, он чертовски мерз.

Хотя соблазн вернуться в гардероб Шерлока был силен, Джон воспротивился ему, прочесав собственный взамен, в поисках обычных подозреваемых: джинсов, майки и джемпера. Одевшись, он глянул в зеркало, увидел полу-улыбку, которую никак не мог стереть с лица, и у него родилась гениальная идея.

Он пойдет и купит молока.

После почти четырех дней сидения взаперти, думанья серьезных дум о жизни, вселенной, сексе со своим соседом по квартире, и всем таком, действительно пора было немного подышать свежим воздухом.

Можете считать, что Джон Уотсон сильно удивился, когда он распахнул настежь дверь в 221Б и обнаружил у своих ног предмет своих свежеобретенных воздыханий.

* * *

А теперь мы возвращаемся к нашей обычной программе по расписанию, которая уже идет.

Сидеть у Анджело, смотреть, как Шерлок ест, было дико и необычно, потому что он на самом деле, да, _ел_. Но также это было глубоко необычно, и поразительно, и прекрасно из-за всего, связанного со _ртом,_ и _проглатывания,_ и время от времени _облизывания?_ От всего этого Джон начал совсем немного задыхаться.

К счастью, у него не было времени оставаться в подобном состоянии, потому что Шерлок никак не мог заткнуться. Между разговорами о деле в Глазго, он все задавал и задавал Джону случайные, несвязанные между собой вопросы:

Ты предпочитаешь собак или кошек? Ты умеешь петь? Почему ты стал доктором? У твоих родителей есть братья или сестры? Когда на твоих висках появилась легкая седина? Тебе нравится вино?

К тому времени, как они закончили и оба объелись так, что чувствовали себя некомфортно, Джон начал думать, как ему скрыть свое влечение от Шерлока, а Шерлок – который прислушивался не к ответам Джона на свои вопросы, а к реакции собственного тела на звук голоса Джона, его смех, его молчание—думал, как ему сказать своему соседу по квартире, что, вполне вероятно, он был в него влюблен.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Когда они добрались домой тем вечером, узкие, идеально сидящие брюки Шерлока уже не сидели так идеально. Из-за чего _все_ и пошло наперекосяк _._

Для вас это, наверное, не будет неожиданностью, но Шерлок Холмс это тщательно отлаженная машина. Если полпорции салата в состоянии пригасить пламя, пылающее в его мозгах, вы можете себе представить, что может сделать на самом деле отличный мясной суп, две тарелки феттуччини с моллюсками, полтора бокала вина и чашка кофе?

Страшно даже подумать, и в этом вся суть. Шерлок отправился в ресторан, чтобы наблюдать, отмечать и делать выводы, но каким-то образом между первой тарелкой макарон и второй, он все сделал наоборот. Он _расслабился_ вместо того, чтобы работать, смеялся вместо того, чтобы _изучать,_ и к тому времени, как он осознал, что забывает о том, что ему нужно держать в уме, он уже добавлял сливки во вторую чашку кофе.

Именно поэтому, как только они вернулись в 221Б, Шерлок повел себя именно так, как обычно Шерлок себя ведет. Он сказал что-то резкое, потом что-то относительно приятное, сказал Джону, что чашечка чая была бы весьма кстати, и сел перед телевизором с угрюмым выражением лица, обхватив руками колени.

Что Шерлок _собирался_ сделать тем вечером, так это определить точные параметры своего влечения к Джону, изучить границы Джона по отношению к нему, а потом обсудить со своим соседом по квартире, что им делать дальше. Но вместо этого он настолько объелся, что его живот выпирал на милю, его брюки так жали, что мешали крови поступать в его мозг, он капризничал и не хотел об этом говорить.

* * *

Если не учитывать, конечно, что на самом деле хотел. Обсуждение вслух – это то, что помогает ему понимать вещи. Но даже Шерлок Холмс знал, что некоторые вещи так просто не произносят вслух. Такие как:

* Джон, чуть раньше сегодня я видел тебя практически голым, и ты реально, реально, реаааааально хорошо выглядел. Хорошо в значении лучше-чем-феттуччини-с-моллюсками хорошо.

* При виде тебя и…и твоего…мои колени подкосились, мой пульс достиг 156 (да, он и это тоже посчитал), и я подумал, что у меня случится аневризма. Или, возможно, оргазм. В тот момент было сложно определить.

* Одна мысль о моей одежде, прикасающейся к твоей обнаженной коже, заставляет меня неровно дышать. А еще, если ты мастурбировал в моей фиолетовой рубашке, то эта рубашка понадобится мне обратно. Очень скоро.

* О, и как ты мог заметить, я _хочу_ быть асексуальным, и если кто-то спросит, я _говорю_ им, что я асексуален, но в действительности все, о чем я могу сейчас думать, это твой живот, и твой рот, и твоя грудь, и твои ноги…и о том, эээ, чтобы раздвинуть их, но…но я продолжаю сидеть тут в кресле, вполне вероятно снова приближаясь к аневризме.

Если не учитывать, конечно, что Шерлок не делал всего этого. Он просто смотрел в телевизор невидящими глазами, крепко обнимая свои колени (можно подумать, что если бы он расплющил свою третью эрекцию за столько же часов, то это бы помогло от нее избавиться) и становился все капризнее, в то время как традиционный мужчина в этих отношениях—во многих смыслах—плыл по течению.

Видите ли, пока Шерлока не было, а Джон…мммм… _развлекался_ в их квартире, то каждый и всякий раз глядя, нюхая или надевая предмет одежды Шерлока, он не только отлично проводил время, распространяя любовь, он еще и удивительно легко примирялся со своими чувствами—своими глубоко романтическими, определенно сексуальными чувствами—к другому мужчине.

Не думаете, что это возможно? Попробуйте как-нибудь встретиться лицом к лицу со смертью. Или нет, лучше не пробуйте, знания, за которые заплачена такая высокая цена, того не стоят. Если не учитывать того, что иногда стоят.

В Афганистане было три часа дня, когда Джона ранили. В течение двух следующих часов кровь не могли остановить; некоторые раны таковы: губительные, живые. В результате Джон ушел прямо там, на операционном столе—умер, как в значении стал мертвым, в передвижном армейском хирургическом госпитале. Это длилось всего несколько секунд, как ему позднее сказали, но сколько же еще вам нужно?

Одной секунды достаточно, одной пули достаточно, более чем достаточно, чтобы ваш мозг потом работал лучше, чтобы сделать вас чуть гибче, чуть разумнее, чуть более склонным принимать счастье, где бы вы его ни нашли, вместо того, чтобы волноваться насчет того традиционной ты ориентации, нетрадиционной, би, доктор, детектив, высокий, низкий…неважно.

Да, было странно осознать, что он влюблен в своего соседа по квартире - мужчину. Первые пару часов от этого его немного подташнивало, настолько он был удивлен и напуган. Но потом он поговорил с Эммелиной/Теодорой/Элспет (череп меняет пол так же легко, как имена) и в конце концов, что он мог сказать? Может быть, "Вау, что ж я так долго-то?"

И аплодисменты Джону, правильно? Тем не менее, пока он справлялся со всем этим наплывом в зрелом и спокойном молчании, детектив все сильнее злился и, честно говоря, _глупел._

Именно поэтому, когда Джон поставил возле локтя Шерлока чашку чая, со словами, "Есть что-нибудь интересное по телику?" Шерлок подскочил на километр и выпалил, "Уйди, Джон, я не могу сконцентрироваться, когда ты тут _дышишь."_

О. Совсем нехорошо.

Доктор осторожно поставил чай, жестко распрямился и ничего не делал три долгих секунды. Потом он наконец сказал, "Добро пожаловать домой," и покинул комнату.

Шерлок проследил его взглядом искоса, мгновенно пожалев о сказанном – что случается куда чаще, чем кто-либо когда-либо узнает. "Вернись," попытался сказать он, но не смог, потому что казалось, что кто-то ударил его в живот, и он не мог дышать.

* * *

Остаток вечера Шерлок прислушивался к движениям Джона – как он чистит зубы, туфли падают на пол, скрипит кровать—пока Джон не прекратил шевелиться около одиннадцати. После этого детектив какое-то время прислушивался к собственному дыханию. После _этого_ он стал считать звуки автомобильных гудков, сигнализаций и криков, просачивающиеся снаружи. К двум часам утра он был готов к разговору, но Джона не было рядом, чтобы поговорить.

Нормально. Все было нормально. Со вздохом Шерлок распрямился (эрекция давно пропала) и перекочевал к каминной полке.

Прижав лоб к стене, он посмотрел на череп, провел по венечному шву пальцем. "Я не это имел в виду," мягко сказал он.

_Тогда зачем было это говорить?_

Шерлок нахмурился, скользя пальцем по ламбдовидному шву. "Я не знал, что еще сказать."

_Ну почему бы тогда не попробовать заткнуться?_

"Я—"

_Взять, к примеру, Джона. Он мог сказать что-то грубое в ответ, но не стал._

"Он—"

_Или он мог бы наброситься на тебя, когда ты вернулся домой из Глазго, об этом ты не думал? Мог бы начать говорить о любви, и поцелуях, и сексе, и подобных глупостях, которые заставляют тебя так нервничать._

"Я не—"

 _Но он предоставил тебе_ пространство, _Шерлок_. _Он выказал тебе_ уважение. _Он был_ хорошим. _Ты этого не пробовал? Потому что тебе бы не помешало для разнообразия. Как минимум с Джоном._

"Я—"

_Или еще лучше, почему бы тебе просто не попросить его уйти, съехать. Это было бы добрее._

На секунду Шерлок прекратил дышать. "Неееееет," простонал он. "Нет нет нет нет нет."

_Почему нет?_

"Потому что—"

Он подождал, но череп его не оборвал.

"Потому что я его люблю."

_И?_

"Что ты имее—"

 _И почему ты—_ и в этом месте череп поставил воображаемые кавычки — _делаешь выводы, наблюдаешь, собираешь данные? В жопу всю эту фигню, Шерлок. Почему бы тебе просто не подойти к нему и не сказать все, что ты только что сказал мне?_

Шерлок сделал рваный вдох. "Потому что он может…потому что—"

_Потому что ты боишься._

"Я не—"

_Не ври мне. Ты знаешь, что ты не можешь мне врать._

"Я не вр—"

_О. Я понял. Ты врешь самому себе. Хорошо. Феерично. На самом деле, отлично._

"Это—"

_Хорошо. Ничего не делай. Просто ничего не делай._

"Я—"

_Знаешь что? Уходи. Просто уйди. Я не хочу с тобой сейчас разговаривать._

Удивленный Шерлок несколько раз быстро моргнул. Этого раньше никогда не случалось. Обычно он обретал _решимость,_ ответы, немного ясности.

Он с добрую минуту пялился на череп, но ничего не произошло. "Нормально," пробормотал он, отворачиваясь от каминной полки и решительно шагая в сторону кухни. "Все совершенно _нормально."_

И с праведным гневом в качестве союзника все так и было, целых четыре или пять секунд. Ровно до того момента, когда Шерлок включил свет на кухне и увидел почти вездесущий полосатый джемпер Джона, лежащий поперек стула.

"Джон…" вздохнул он, дрейфуя вперед, он словно прилив, а джемпер - луна. Он не смог бы сопротивляться этому притяжению, даже если бы вы вручили ему дело века.

Он позволил руке скользнуть по джемперу, небрежно, словно случайно. Он позволил пальцам взяться за него, небрежно, словно он не знал, что они сделали. А когда он наконец был надежно зажат в его руке, он повернулся и ушел с кухни, и пошел бы в спальню, если бы он – случайно – не поднес джемпер к лицу, закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул.

Это был Джон. Это был Джон улыбающийся, это был Джон смеющийся, это был Джон слушающий, это был Джон говорящий, это был Джон, который смотрел на него и…и…которому он нравился. Это был Джон. Это был Джон. Это был Джон.

Волна желания, настолько сильная, что колени подломились, накатила на Шерлока. Он, спотыкаясь, добрел до дивана, тяжело на него рухнул, прижал джемпер к лицу. Он хотел вползти внутрь него, окружить его собой, _стать_ им. Он хотел…о, Боже, он хотел Джона.

К счастью для Шерлока, желание изматывающе. К счастью для него, его тридцатичетырехлетнее тело не может справиться с интенсивным наплывом чувств, которые каждый шестнадцатилетний знает, как старых друзей. И к счастью для него, практически никто не может быть настолько глуп, как он считает. В особенности Джон.

Так что когда добрый доктор спустился вниз на следующее утро и нашел Шерлока Холмса, свернувшегося в клубочек на боку на диване, спящего, прижимая к обнаженной бледной груди один из джемперов Джона, добрый доктор…ну, он уяснил для себя кое-что.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Иногда ты воюешь. Иногда нет.

Каждый солдат знает это. Каждый военный врач, которому когда-либо приходилось выбирать _это_ или _то,_ тоже это знает. Так что Джон дважды в курсе.

Иногда ты воюешь с Шерлоком Холмсом, иногда нет. Иногда ты просто даешь ему возможность побыть обидчивым засранцем, потому что это то же самое, что и дать ему выплакаться или побиться в истерике, точно то же самое.

Так что несмотря на провокацию—"Уйди, Джон, я не могу сконцентрироваться, когда ты тут _дышишь."—_ Джон не стал наносить тем вечером ответный удар. Вместо этого он сложил оружие, ушел, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз. Вскоре после этого он лег в постель, сделав вывод, что в целом ничего не изменилось, и никогда не изменится.

Но после этого, на следующий день все изменилось.

 

 

* * *

_Тебе не все равно. Я знал, что так и есть._

Джон стоял у дивана в полумгле шести утра, глядя сверху вниз на спящего Шерлока. Почти обнаженного, если не считать брюк, длинные руки и тело детектива крепко обнимали полосатый джемпер Джона, а лицом он уткнулся в воротник. Он выглядел замерзшим. Хрупким. Умиротворенным.

Джон рухнул на колени у дивана, хотел коснуться бледного тела спящего мужчины, но не сделал этого. Вместо этого, он позволил своей руке зависнуть в воздухе, поднес ее ближе, почти прямо над рукой Шерлока, и позволил теплу тела другого мужчины заставить его щеки вспыхнуть румянцем, а сердце забиться чаще.

 _Ты тоже все понял? Мы думаем об одном и том же? Что_ _мне_ _теперь_ _делать_ _?_

Что теперь делать, если ты Джон Уотсон, - это _смотреть._ Смотреть, потому что Шерлок спит, он наполовину обнажен, и он на расстоянии едва ли фута от тебя.

Да, поскольку ты, поистине, Джон Уотсон, большую часть времени честный тип, ты почувствуешь себя виноватым, когда смотришь, потому что мужчина под твоим осторожным, неспешным наблюдением не осознает этого, не осознает, что твой взгляд скользит по длинным, закругленным выпуклостям мускулов на его руках; прикипает к ровному, вибрирующему пульсу в его восхитительно длинной шее; замирает и останавливается на милой небольшой впадинке его пупка…

Джон тихонько прочистил горло, что осуществимо, хотя и сложно сделать без небольшого захлебывающегося звука, который, как ты опасаешься, только что разбудил твоего соседа по квартире, но оказывается, что нет, так что ты снова начинаешь дышать, а потом позволяешь своей ощущающей вину совести подбросить тебе нечто, что кажется неплохой идеей, но скорее всего таковой не является, идею, от которой череп начинает размахивать метафорическими руками в отчаянном жесте _Нет! Нет, не делай этого!_ но, разумеется, Джон не видел метафорических рук, он видел только Шерлока.

Так что Джон снял рубашку, поскольку идея заключалась в том, чтобы они оказались в равных условиях, чтобы Шерлок не смутился, когда проснется, и, да, это была глупая идея, и конечно череп думал, _Чел, ты вообще реально_ знаком _с этим парнем?_

Ну да ладно. Промотаем вперед на двадцать минут, где Шерлок просыпается и много всего происходит одновременно.

Во-первых, Шерлок осознал, что он наполовину раздет и тесно прижимает к себе джемпер Джона. И что Джон находится на расстоянии не больше шестнадцати дюймов от него и, без сомнений, видел, как он обнимался с джемпером. Потом он осознал, что Джон опирался на кофейный столик, смотрел в окно, и на нем не было одежды. Или по крайней мере, на верхней его половине. И в конце концов Шерлок осознал, что у него нехилая эрекция (откуда его тело _берет_ эти штуки? На распродаже в супермаркете?), и, что он, Шерлок Холмс, вполне вероятно хочет умереть от стыда.

О, конечно, вам хочется смеяться, но не стоит. Все-таки смелый человек не _всегда_ смел. А человек, самонадеянно уверенный в своих умственных достоинствах может быть дико неуверен в физических. Между прочим, он может быть в ужасе от того, что у него их вообще нет. И потом, есть еще и это: Что если Джон захочет, чтобы он…что если они начнут…ну…что если Шерлок не будет знать _как?_

Потому что, честно говоря, он не знает, не особо. Его единственный опыт имел место быть двадцать лет тому назад, и если вы думаете, что один пятнадцатилетний имеет хоть малейшее понятие, что он делает с другим пятнадцатилетним, то не хотите прикупить квартирку в центре Лондона, недорого?

Мы отдадим должное Шерлоку в одном: Он быстр. Всем его сомнениям и панике потребовалось только четыре секунды, чтобы окатить его тело ледяным холодом, а потом зажечь огнем румянца. И этот румянец, крадущийся по его телу, этот совершенно ясный признак того, что он возбужден, перепуган и эмоционально находится на уровне двенадцатилетнего, и заставил Шерлока наконец сделать самый разумный поступок в мире (если вы Шерлок), который заключается в том, чтобы сорваться с дивана—руки и ноги жесткие, словно у какого-то монстра Франкенштейна—и молча покинуть комнату.

Немного удивившись, добрый доктор поднялся на колени и проводил своего соседа глазами за угол, где тот скрылся из виду. А подумав секунду, Джон Уотсон улыбнулся.

 

 

* * *

Улыбнулся? Серьезно? Ну, да, на это было несколько причин.

* Прежде всего: пялиться? Вы серьезно думаете, что Джон _настолько_ ничего не соображает? Напротив, он совершенно точно знал, что Шерлок проснулся. Он просто не шевелился и молчал, чтобы дать другому мужчине время сделать то, что Шерлоки обычно делают, когда они просыпаются, прообнимавшись с джемпером всю ночь. Очевидно, первое, что они делают, - это рефлекторно прижимают джемпер к себе сильнее, небольшое движение, легко определимое периферийным зрением.

* Также очевидно наблюдателю: Румянец по всему телу, который делает бледную плоть на чувственный тон темнее, и звук единственного неровного вдоха, который сделан открытым ртом.

* В конце концов, есть еще и незначительная деталь, которая заключается в том, что когда Шерлок и его эрекция (добрый доктор _замечает_ вещи, которые имеют отношение к телу человека, это включено в его чертову должностную инструкцию) покинули место событий, ну, они _унесли джемпер с собой._

Так что да, натягивая верх пижамы и потрепанный халат, Джон улыбался, уверенный в том, что прогресс постепенно идет. Но семью часами позднее? Да, к тому моменту его улыбка _давно_ потухла.

Потому что, серьезно, кто будет сидеть в своей комнате семь часов безвылазно, вот что хотел бы узнать Джон. Кому не будет нужно хотя бы _пописать_ , хоть раз за семь часов? Шерлоку чертову Холмсу, очевидно.

"Это реально чересчур," бормотал Джон, подметая. "Прятаться. Я хочу сказать, это именно то, что он делает - просто прячется," сказал он, убирая посуду. "И от чего? От ужасного большого монстра в джемпере," ворчал он, тыкая в каминную полку поеденной молью перьевой щеткой для пыли, которую он нашел под раковиной.

"Честно говоря, это абсурдно," сказал Джон, проходясь перьями по огромным, как у эмо, глазницам черепа.

_Да, но ты же знаешь, какой он._

"Я должен просто постучать в его дверь и сказать, что знаю, что он чувствует ко мне."

_Ты должен._

"Если не считать того, что он будет из-за этого вести себя как идиот."

_Не будет, если ты возьмешь контроль в свои руки. Будь клевым говнюком._

"Я всегда мог бы—извини, что?"

 _Не давай ему времени_ думать.

"Верно, да. А что ты там еще сказал? Клевым?"

_Клевым говнюком. Это ты, малыш. Клевый говнюк, который любому надерет задницу._

Джон несколько раз моргнул. Потом сказал, "Не мог бы ты не называть меня малышом, пожалуйста?"

_Но ты такой и есть, и поэтому мне хочется тебя потискать._

"Не мог я что ли въехать в нормальную квартиру с нормальным соседом и нормальным черепом?"

_Ты сам слушаешь, что говоришь, хоть иногда?_

"К сожалению, да."

_В любом случае._

"Да, клевый говнюк. Я понял, к чему ты ведешь. Хорошая идея. Я заметил, что Шерлок позволяет мне собой управлять, если он может притвориться, что я им не управляю."

 _Честно говоря, он думает, что никто этого не_ может. Он и правда иногда не такой уж умный _._

Доброго доктора разобрал приступ хихиканья.

"Что смешного?"

Джон повернулся вокруг своей оси и отошел от каминной доски одним плавным, виновато-выглядящим движением. "Ничего. Просто, думал. Ни о чем." Джон приклеил к лицу улыбку. Ощущение от этого было странное. "Ну что, хорошо проводишь…день?"

_Говнюком будь, малыш, клевым говнюком._

Джон приложил все усилия, чтобы не обернуться и не посмотреть на каминную полку.

Игнорируя замечание Джона, Шерлок взял пальто, шарф и перчатки. "Ухожу," пробормотал он, поворачиваясь, чтобы идти.

"Отлично, я тоже," выпалил Джон, кратко жестикулируя перьевой щеткой.

Повернувшись спиной к комнате, к Джону, Шерлок замер.

"Вернусь поздно, тоже. Куплю молока по дороге домой." _Это было не по-говнюковски клево. Джон не знал, каково это было, но все равно ломился вперед._ "Тебе захватить чего-нибудь?"

Шерлок просто стоял, не дойдя одного шага до двери, не отвечая.

"Ну ладно. Когда я вернусь, мне потребуется мой ноутбук, чтобы записаться на конференцию в Кардиффе. Так что, знаешь ли, закончи, что бы ты ни делал на этой чертовой штуке, пока меня не будет, спасибо." _Врал_ _,_ _он_ _врал_ _._ _Какого_ _черта_ _он_ _врал_ _?_

Последний раз мужественно взмахнув перьевой щеткой, Джон начал двигаться мимо Шерлока, направляясь в собственную спальню. Он поставил ногу на первую ступеньку, когда услышал это. Очень тихо. На уровне для-меня-это-невероятно-сложно-так-что-не-делай-это-еще-сложнее тихо.

"Джон."

Доктор остановился, спиной к Шерлоку, так же как Шерлок остановился раньше, спиной к нему. _Теперь_ он наконец ведет себя как говнюк? Джон не знал.

Еще тише, "Джон."

 _"Отлично, я тоже. Вернусь_ _поздно_ _._ _Конференция."_ Шерлок нутром чуял, что все эти слова были просто кодом, кодом который-легко-взломать для слов _О, а я не говорил? Я_ _ухожу_ _._ _Ноги_ _моей_ _здесь_ _не_ _будет_ _._ _Ушел_ _._ _Закончил_ _._ _Все_ _кончено_ _._ _Между_ _нами_ _все_ _кончено_ _._ _И только подумать: между нами все даже не_ начиналось _._

"Джон…"

Шерлок пытается, Господи ты Боже мой, он пытается сказать что-то-большее. Но ничего больше не приходит ему в голову или на язык. Все, что он может сделать, это произнести это имя, и помоги ему Боже, он будет повторять его и дальше.

Стоя там, держась рукой за перила и глядя наверх, доктор не мог заставить себя обернуться. Он запоздало осознал, что он был в ярости. Наконец-то. Он был очень хорошо готов к этому сражению, что он пропустил чуть раньше.

Наконец Джон пошевелился, начал подниматься. _Прочь_ _отсюда_ _._

Ему удалось добраться только до четвертой ступени, прежде чем узел в желудке и ком в горле остановили его. "Шерлок?" Его голос не был тихим или мягким.

Звук движения за его спиной, потом ответ неожиданно рядом. "Да, Джон?"

Доктор обернулся, и Шерлок стоял у подножия лестницы, глядя вверх на него. Внезапно Джон ощутил головокружительный прилив удовольствия, отозвавшийся в солнечном сплетении. Шерлоку обычно удается смотреть на вас сверху вниз, даже если вы стоите, а он сидит. Сейчас ему это не удавалось.

"Почему ты обнимался с моим джемпером сегодня утром?"

Прямой вопрос. Обычно это особое блюдо от Шерлока. Очевидно, теперь это есть и в разговорном меню Джона.

Брови детектива взлетели вверх, но он ответил. "Потому что я видел, как ты танцевал…в моей одежде."

Джон слегка кивнул, удивленный, что он знал об этом, но не так уж и сильно. Он был Холмсом. Они порой просто…знали.

"Ладно тогда," сказал добрый доктор, и подождал. Потому что, наверняка, у него должно было быть что еще сказать. Шерлоку всегда так чертовски много было что сказать, что должно было быть и в этот раз. И помоги ему Господь, Джон не собирался тащить этот груз в одиночку, нет, если он прыгал в пропасть, на дне которой мог быть отказ, он не собирался прыгать один. Так что он подождал.

Совершенно напрасно, как оказалось. Потому что внизу, у основания лестницы, детектив нахмурился. Он знал, что Джон хотел, чтобы он сказал что-то еще, но у Шерлока больше ничего не _было_.

У черепа, между тем, был нервный срыв, потому что, серьезно, эти двое портили то, что могло быть настолько _простым,_ своим эго и подсознанием и прочим _дерьмом,_ неужели они не могли наконец перейти к объятиям, поцелуям и действиям?

Очевидно, нет. Еще нет.

В неуютной тишине Джон слушал дыхание Шерлока.

Шерлок слушал грохот собственного пульса в ушах.

Потом Джон, совершенно неправильно поняв, что такое на самом деле значит быть клевым говнюком, повернулся и зашагал вверх по ступенькам, с прямой спиной и жестко вытянутыми по швам руками.

 

И на какое-то время в 221Б ничего не изменилось, и, возможно, никогда и не изменится.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Что? Серьезно?

"Ничего не изменилось, и, возможно, никогда и не изменится?" Что за полный идиот _такое_ сказал _?_

О, верно, это мы и сказали, когда наблюдали за тем, как двое из лучших с Бейкер Стрит ведут себя, как идиоты, с их расплывчатыми взаимонедопониманиями; фразами, которые намеренно не произносились; добровольной тупостью; мозгами, помутненными от робости и гормонов, и, да, еще их сбил с пути довольно плохой совет от некоего черепа, который пожелал остаться неизвестным.

Да в жопу все это. Пора заканчивать с фигней и к чему-то наконец _прийти_. Поскольку началось все с Блеска, то чертовски верно, все с Блеском и закончится, тут уже _точно_ можете к гадалке не ходить.

Но  погодите, мы забегаем вперед, не так ли? Тогда ладно, давайте немного отмотаем назад, и пересмотрим некоторые моменты, да?

 

 

 

* * *

Первое: Шерлок отправился в поездку в Глазго и умудрился оставить за собой по всей квартире не только свой запах (неосмотрительный негодяй), но и целый гардероб одежды. Как только Джон Уотсон споткнулся о тот факт, что он влюблен в своего соседа по квартире, одно неизбежно привело к другому, и случилась мастурбация с использованием серого шарфа, самоудовлетворение с привлечением фиолетовой рубашки, и сперма в таких частях квартиры, которые никогда прежде ее не видали.

Звучит многообещающе, верно? Да, так и есть. Идем дальше.

То, что случилось после этого, было в равной степени значительным, а именно Шерлок Холмс рано вернулся домой и застал почти обнаженного доктора в собственной одежде, а затем обнаружил самого себя летящим навстречу весьма запоздалому сексуальному пробуждению, такому количеству стояков, что он в итоге потерял им счет, и закравшемуся подозрению, что доктор, его доктор может не только быть в него влюблен, но и наделен исключительно большим пенисом.

Это становится лучше и лучше, на самом деле. Так что еще раз, идем дальше.

Одно цеплялось за другое, и наконец весьма скоро эти два психа ужинали в ресторане, оба настолько заняты, танцуя недурное танго с собственным влечением друг к другу, что они совершенно забыли, знаете ли, _сказать_ друг другу о своих чувствах. Честно говоря, для двух мужчин, нашедших свое место в жизни с существенным уровнем успеха, Джон и Шерлок действительно порой кажутся круглыми идиотами.

Ладно, в любом случае, идем дальше.

То, что так многообещающе началось, быстро вылетело в трубу, когда перевозбужденный!Шерлок превратился в негодяя!Шерлока и потребовал, чтобы Джон «перестал дышать» или сказал что-то подобное грубое с тем же эффектом, а Джон, вместо того, чтобы просто сказать, «Черт тебя побери, ты такой привлекательный мужчина, поцелуй меня», ушел и тосковал, пока не уснул, в то время как детектив нашел одинокий джемпер и в быстрой последовательности превратился в виноватого Шерлока, страстного Шерлока и затем спящего Шерлока.

К этому времени все стало напоминать мыльную оперу, не так ли? Ну а будет еще хуже. Вперед.

Ну и мы подходим к части нашей программы _на самом деле?_ вы, двое, серьезно настолько тупые? в которой  доктор слишком много ходит вокруг да около, детектив просыпается с еще одним стояком и нервишками, и вместо того, чтобы _наконец-то спокойно сесть_ и использовать слова, эти двое начали метаться по квартире, пытаться следовать фиговому совету черепа, использовать ступени в качестве реквизита для еще одного недопонимания и, если мы будем честны, а мы будем, на этой стадии все это уже начинает утомлять.

Так что давайте двигаться дальше, запустим саундтрек, и в конце концов _к чему-нибудь придем._

 

 

 

* * *

После фиаско на лестнице Джон собирался удариться в драму и освободить помещение раньше, чем это успеет сделать Шерлок, но не справился с этим. Не сделал этого, на самом деле, и Шерлок. Причиной тому было то, что для начала никто из них не _хотел_ уходить на самом деле, так что вместо того, чтобы покинуть квартиру и бродить по улицам как беспризорники-переростки, оба просто забаррикадировались в своих комнатах, яростно размышляя.

Мысли Джона были достаточно просты и, в какой-то степени, нехарактерны для Джона: Твоя очередь, Шерлок. Серьезно. Если ты видел, как я танцую голым, с развевающимся на семи ветрах членом, и обнимаюсь с твоей одеждой, то я свою часть выполнил, дружище, и реально, реально теперь твоя очередь. Я выложил свои карты на стол, психованный ты детектив, серьезно, пора тебе раскрыть твои.

Мысли Шерлока были немного иными: Это было нечто вроде ба-дум-ба-дум. Нет, что-то вроде эй, эй. Черт, это не было ни то, ни другое. Это скорее было что-то вроде – погодите-ка, я могу просто позвонить. Указать время и дату. Они будут знать. Конечно, они будут. Это их работа. О, это идеально. Да. Разумеется, так и есть. А теперь…иди сюда, ты, полосатый джемпер.

Что случилось дальше, так это Джону потребовалось пописать. Разумеется, ему понадобилось, он пьет, наверное, пятнадцать чашек чая в день, попробуйте сами, тоже будете ходить в туалет как по расписанию каждый час. А затем раз уж он вышел из комнаты и все равно шлялся по квартире, он принялся вспоминать о том, как вчера, прямо перед тем, как Шерлок вернулся домой, он был таким _счастливым,_ просто зажигая, думая о своем соседе …и влюбляясь.

Джон вздохнул, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале над камином, развернул плечи. Ладно. Хорошо. _Хорошо._ Если кому-то _нужно_ было быть выше этого, то тот, кто ниже ростом, решил подняться и стать выше. Да, Джон собирался сказать Шерлоку, что он его любит, и он… _о, Господи Иисусе._ Джон ухватился за край камина, потому что в считанные секунды его коленки превратились в желе. До этого момента он и понятия не имел, что можно начать нервничать _настолько_ сильно _так_ быстро.

Будучи занят небольшим сердечным приступом, Джон сперва даже не расслышал ясного, хорошо поставленного голоса. А потом услышал.

_В тебя стреляли, Джон._

"Что?"

_Твои руки побывали в чужих кишках—в то время, как человек был еще жив._

"А?"

_Можно ведь подумать, что стресс, с которым ты столкнешься при одном крошечном объяснении, бледнеет в сравнении с подобными вещами, не так ли?_

Джон уставился на череп. (В отличие от Шерлока, он редко его касался, что печалило череп, но Элспет/Соломон был горд и не стал бы умолять.) "Разве тебе вообще положено начинать первым разговоры? Это вообще возможно? Я хочу сказать, ты же часть моего воображения, ты должен подождать, пока _я_ начну говорить с _тобой,_ нет?"

 _Мы уходим от темы, Джон. Задай себе вопрос: Почему ты нервничаешь?_ (Череп когда-то был терапевтом, мы не упоминали этого?)

Джон открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Закрыл его. Снова открыл. "Отказ. Разумеется."

_Он отказывает тебе каждый день._

Брови Джона взлетели на лоб. "Ну, это действительно так." От чашек чая до его мнения во время расследования, Шерлок всегда отвечал, "Нет, спасибо," на что-то, что предлагал Джон.

 _Так в чем разница-то тут, малыш?_ (Мы не упоминали, что это американский череп? Переехал сюда в двадцать втором году. Открыл свою терапевтическую практику возле Королевского Суда. В любом случае, сейчас разговор не о черепе. Это совсем другая история, на самом деле. Скоро расскажем.)

"Для британца я на самом деле не считаюсь маленького роста, знаешь ли."

Череп промолчал.

"Правда. Все дело в том, что Шерлок особенно—к черту это. Я спорю с самим собой по поводу того, насколько я высокий. Это смешно."

Джон вздохнул, снова расправил плечи, повернулся и направился к комнате Шерлока. Если бы он помедлил у каминной полки еще хоть мгновение, он бы начал открывать вебсайты, чтобы доказать, что он вообще-то среднего роста, и показывать их черепу. Тому самому, у которого, как вы знаете, нет глаз.

Джон прыснул. "Думаю, это место сводит меня с ума."

На этой чудной ноте, как раз когда Джон пересекал коридор в направлении комнаты Шерлока, он услышал это. Это звучало громко. _Очень_ _,_ _очень_ _громко_ _._

Джон встал, как вкопанный, его кровь мгновенно заледенела, а потом разлилась жидким пламенем. _Боже_ _мой_ _._

Добрый доктор закрыл глаза, почувствовал, как его дыхание в один миг становится неровным. А потом его накрыло, влечение, _желание,_ настолько сильное, что его колени превратились в желе (тут, в 221Б, куча слабых коленок, вы заметили?).

Джон уставился в темный коридор, в стену звука, в стену Блеска. _Твоя_ _очередь_ _,_ _Шерлок_ _._ Ну что ж, казалось совершенно очевидным, что детектив услышал эти мысли.

С пересохшим горлом и, да, вы правильно догадались, с уже наполовину вставшим членом (потому что, очевидно, отныне именно такой навсегда будет его реакция на «Рок-н-ролл, Часть 2»), Джон дрейфовал вперед, его сердце колотилось как крылья колибри, дыхание было поверхностным, руки нервно сжаты в кулаки и вытянуты по швам.

Завернув за угол, Джон увидел, что дверь в комнату Шерлока была открыта, но Шерлока он сперва не увидел. Доктор остановился в коридоре, теперь с широко расставленными пальцами, словно нащупывая невидимый поток. Потому что Джон знал, что прямо здесь и прямо сейчас все изменится. К лучшему или к худшему.

Доктор шагнул к спальне Шерлока и заглянул внутрь.

И практически сразу же его сердце разбилось на дюжину частей.

Потому что сидя на кровати, плотно прижав коленки к груди, а лоб к коленкам, Шерлок Холмс так похож на ребенка, который терпеливо ждет, пока ему сделают больно, босого ребенка в фиолетовой шелковой рубашке, сером шарфе и черных брюках, крепко обнимающего полосатый джемпер, словно в нем одном спасение.

"О, Шерлок."

Детектив услышал тихое восклицание, как если бы это был крик. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Джона, и то, что доктор увидел в этих серых глазах чуть не заставило его расплакаться.

Сомнение, страх, одиночество, и дюжина других вещей, которые Шерлок ежедневно тщательно старался скрывать, игнорировать, отрицать.

Инстинкт заставил Джона рухнуть на колени прямо там, в полудюжине футов от мужчины на постели, и инстинкт бросил Шерлока к нему, заставляя обвить руками мужчину пониже, чтобы успокаивать, бормотать ласковые слова, даже гладить его по голове…вещи, которых Шерлок Холмс ровным счетом никогда не делал на протяжении всех своих тридцати четырех лет.

И в этом весь смысл. Если бы Джон—намного более сильный мужчина, чем Шерлок, практически во всех смыслах, и не стоит в этом сомневаться—взял инициативу в свои руки и коснулся Шерлока, ну, такое касание, неважно насколько нежное или медленное, было бы чересчур, слишком наполнено смыслом, немного неправильным, каким бы правильным он на самом деле ни был.

Но _это,_ это было правильным во всех смыслах. Обнимать его Джона, утешать его, притвориться, пусть ненадолго, что он сильнее, мудрее, _добрее_ …это дало ему мужество там, где мгновениями раньше у него не было ничего.

Мужественный Шерлок куда смелее, чем тот, что вальсирует со старыми страхами, старыми сомнениями и даже старым одиночеством. О, да, это так.

Он поднялся на колени и поднял другого мужчину вместе с собой, держа его лицо в ладонях. Он наклонился, достаточно близко для поцелуя, но он не поцеловал его, он просто вдыхал Джона с открытым ртом и закрытыми глазами, пробуя на вкус каждое его дыхание, перекатывая на языке вкус каждого выдоха, замечая—как он мог не заметить—что вкус изменялся вместе с тем, как дыхание Джона становилось быстрее, а потом еще быстрее.

Он повернул голову, прижал висок к виску Джона, зарылся носом в свежевымытые волосы Джона и глубоко вдохнул и тут, осознавая, что этот запах уже был настолько знаком ему—из тех моментов, когда они ужинали за крошечными столиками в ресторанах, крались плечом к плечу по узким переулкам—что одного этого было достаточно, чтобы все его тело содрогнулось.

И какой чудной и восхитительной загадкой это было—величайшей загадкой, что смог разрешить его ум—как этот мужчина, кто так много отдавал и так мало брал, кто хранил мягкое молчание, когда должен был бушевать в гневе, как он мог полностью лишить самообладания человека, который никогда, ни разу в жизни не _хотел_ перестать владеть собой.

"Но так и есть," выдохнул Шерлок в ухо Джону, потом еще раз в мягкое тепло его шеи, "Ты сводишь меня с ума, разрываешь на части."

Джон выгнул шею, выдохнул стон, сжал руки в кулаки на бедрах, чтобы они прекратили дрожать, потом еще раз застонал, когда ощутил, как кончики пальцев Шерлока осторожно скользнули по его горлу, исследуя, открывая, изучая его изгибы, его тепло, точки, где бьется пульс.

Когда Шерлок погладил впадинку между его ключицами самым кончиком очень горячего длинного пальца, Джон зарычал сквозь сжатые зубы. Но Джон все равно не поднял рук, а Шерлок все равно не поцеловал его, вместо этого прижавшись лицом к шее другого мужчины так, словно он уже делал это тысячу раз, словно там был дом.

И, Боже мой, дышать оказалось настолько категорически _не_ скучно, да и как это могло быть так, если твои легкие наполнялись воздухом, который _стоил_ того, чтобы дышать, впервые в жизни, когда одно то, что ты его вдыхал переполняло тебя, заставляло тебя чувствовать себя целым, нормальным и _правильным?_

Шерлок немного отодвинулся, только чтобы взглянуть на Джона и снова его _погладить,_ и насколько же это странно, что этот мужчина, который вообще на самом деле не касается других людей, делает нечто настолько детское, как гладит мягкие волосы другого человека, потом его покрытые светлой щетиной щеки, веки и губы?

А потом он не остановился, не захотел останавливаться, потому что было так много всего, что нужно было восполнить, слишком много прикосновений, которые он упустил, и он прикасался к каждому дюйму лица Джона, всему лицу полностью, снова и снова, своими руками—пальцами сквозь волосы, по изгибам обоих ушей, вдоль челюсти, и брови, и носа, а потом собственным лицом—щекой прижавшись к щеке, носом к носу, лбом ко лбу, а потом трепещущими ресницами к трепещущим ресницам.

 _И теперь я всегда буду знать твое лицо,_ подумал он, и разумеется он действительно будет, ведь так работает мозг Шерлока, он яростно цепляется за те вещи, что хочет (а иногда за те вещи, что не хочет), а он никогда ничего не хотел так сильно как хочет Джона.

Так что теперь, с сегодняшнего вечера, с этого часа, он будет помнить все и будет узнавать Джона по одному прикосновению, запаху, звуку, разумеется, виду и наконец…Шерлок наклонил голову и прижался губами к шее Джона…по вкусу.

И наконец Джон Уотсон коснулся Шерлока Холмса.

 

 

 

* * *

Джон прочел в жизни ровно два любовных романа, оба, когда ему было семнадцать, надеясь на откровенное описание секса, а если не откровенное описание, то просто существенный _намек_ на секс, а если не подразумевающийся секс, то, может быть, немного волнения или стимуляции или хоть _что-то,_ что могло его разгорячить и возбудить.

Вместо этого оба романа оказались в старомодном стиле как у Барбары Картленд, где все, что вы можете получить – это многоточие, где три точки заменяют пот и раздвинутые ноги, и толчки, и стоны, и сперму повсюду, так что в итоге вы оказываетесь не намного лучше информированы, нежели когда начали, и возбуждены ровно настолько, чтобы отчаяться, но не прийти к завершению.

Почему мы упоминаем об этом? Потому что только так можно объяснить, почему разум Джона совершенно зафонтанировал восторженностью, когда он наконец прикоснулся к Шерлоку, почему его мозг взорвался романтически тонкими и нежными фразами типа "мягкий, как лунный свет" и "хрупкий, как стекло" и почему он не хотел надолго оставлять руки на каком-то одном месте, настолько он боялся оставить синяк, сломать кость или разбить вдребезги сердце.

К счастью, мозг Джона не был единственным участником, его тело тоже было вовлечено, и оно хотело обхватить голову Шерлока, и держать, держать, прижимая к шее, где мягко касались губы, где пробовал на вкус язык, и нежно прикусывали зубы, и потому это он и сделал.

До тех пор, пока он не сделал кое-чего еще, а именно нежно отодвинул Шерлока от своего горла, потому что он уже знал, что, если не вмешаться, Шерлок сосредоточит внимание, зациклится на одной точке, пока не выжмет из нее все, что только можно получить.

А потому едва касаясь кончиками пальцев остро очерченной челюсти, Джон поднял голову Шерлока, заглянул в эти странные дымчатые глаза и подался навстречу ему ровно настолько, чтобы тот понял.

И…он понял.

И именно тогда шестнадцать дюймов стали восемью, восемь превратились в четыре, четыре иссохли в два и он встретил Джона на полпути, их губы встретились впервые, и если вы спросите Джона, кто тогда застонал, он скажет, что это был Шерлок, спросите Шерлока, он скажет, что это был Джон, и оба будут правы.

Они были нежны, оба, этот поцелуй был из тех мягких и заставляющих задыхаться, медленных и нежных, и ни один бы не смог сказать, как долго он длился, только когда один чуть отодвигался назад, второй следовал за ним, снова захватывая территорию, пока губы снова не касались губ, а потом прижимаясь плотнее, пока все не начиналось снова с крошечного отступления и нового захвата.

В конце концов, когда Шерлок вплел пальцы в волосы Джона, так сильно сжав их, что было больно, страх доктора, что это слишком бледное, слишком тонкое создание было слишком хрупким, начал улетучиваться, и он не раздумывая резко опустил голову, зарылся лицом в шею Шерлока и впился зубами достаточно мягко, чтобы доставить удовольствие, но достаточно сильно, чтобы другой мужчина зарычал.

Что заставило Шерлока внезапно отодвинуться, сесть на пятки и посмотреть на Джона со слегка ошеломленным выражением лица.

 _Вот и все,_ залопотал мозг доктора самому себе, _я все испортил! Я так и знал! Я знал, что я его сломаю, сделаю ему больно, зайду слишком далеко. Глупый_ _Джон_ _,_ _глупый_ _Джон_ _,_ _глупый_ _—_

"Джон?"

 

 

 

Шерлок снова наклонился ближе, вплел пальцы в волосы Джона и произнес у самых его губ, "Пойдем со мной в постель. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пойдем со мной в постель."

 


	6. Chapter 6

_Пожалуйста, пойдем со мной в постель._

Шерлок произнес это с желанием, отчаянием и определенно с весьма реальным страхом, что Джон может сказать «нет». Потому что Джон натурал, не так ли? Или нет? _Я хочу сказать, разве нет?_

"Шерлок чертов Холмс, я пойду с тобой в постель, и я буду делать все, что бы ты ни попросил  так долго, как ты захочешь, и меня нужно будет силком отрывать от твоего тела, потому что с этого момента до конца времен я намерен не делать ничего иного, кроме как заниматься с тобой любовью."

Вау. Мы серьезно, _вау_ , дайте этому мужчине сигару. Потому что _это,_ дорогие друзья, _чертовски_ хороший ответ на крайне уязвимый вопрос. Настолько хороший, что, между прочим, он мгновенно наполнил Шерлока под самую завязку сексуальной самоуверенностью, пробудив в нем наконец чувствительность, естественную для любого здорового человеческого существа, и потому в ответ Шерлок чертов Холмс на самом деле наклонил голову, посмотрел на Джона сквозь длинные ресницы и пробежал кончиком языка по губам. А потом он взял либидо Джона и пропустил через него 220 вольт, когда повернулся и _пополз_ к кровати.

Господи Иисусе, доктор почти прокусил кожу, так сильно он впился зубами в собственную руку. А потом, разумеется, он последовал за другим мужчиной – на _своих_ четвереньках.

Что на самом деле неплохое начало для первого раза с твоей Настоящей Любовью, вы так не думаете? Потому что просто невозможно быть чересчур серьезным, когда ты ползешь на четвереньках. Можно быть сексуальным, о да, можно, совершенно точно, быть сексуальным, но даже на спор нельзя быть серьезным, или торжественным, или мрачным, когда протираешь коленки. Не получится.

Так что то, что могло начаться трезво, напряженно, с чересчур значимым смыслом, вместо этого началось с того, что двое взрослых мужчин вскарабкались на постель, потом друг на друга и долго смеялись друг другу в рот.

А _потом_  все стало серьезным, потому что, да, это действительно многое значит, и Джон, он ведь натурал, верно? Разве это не имеет значения? Разве это не должно иметь значение? Шерлок знал, что это имеет значение, и потому он постепенно перестал смеяться, хотя он и не хотел, потому что дыхание Джона на самом деле пахло иначе, когда он смеялся, как-то слаще, легче, но в конце концов они затихли, и Шерлок задал вопрос в лоб, потому что так поступают все Шерлоки. "Джон, разве ты не натурал?"

Ну, ответ на этот вопрос мог, вероятно, легко потребовать написания диссертации на сто страниц, не включая примечания и графики. Они могли говорить об этом всю ночь. Возможно, целый месяц. Может быть, весь остаток года.

"Кажется, нет, Шерлок."

_Или нет._

Так уж получается, что такой резкий поворот – это честная игра, а потому Джон спросил "Разве ты не асексуален?"

И ответ на _этот_ вопрос мог занять диссертацию на двести страниц со сносками, диаграммами, обширным словарем терминов и, возможно, несколькими древними друидическими текстами, но Шерлок просто пожал плечами и сказал, "Хотелось бы," а потом быстро поправился, заметив, " _Раньше_ мне этого хотелось. Я хотел таким быть. Я пытался. У меня почти получилось. А потом ты въехал в квартиру."

Что заставило их обоих задуматься, а это вовсе не то, чем по идее надо заниматься после реально зрелищных поцелуев, что Джон наконец осознал на пару секунд раньше, чем Шерлок, и, мягко улыбаясь, они снова сблизились и снова поцеловались, на этот раз вовсе не так нежно, а потом совсем не нежно, с открытыми ртами, стонами, скользящими, ласкающими, лижущими языками и аккуратными покусываниями, пока не оказалось так, что оба тяжело дышали, ноги были переплетены вместе, бедра терлись друг о друга.

И честно говоря, ощущение это было настолько потрясающим, что они довольно долгое время провели так, их тела соприкасались новыми, возбуждающими способами, языки пробовали на вкус сперва рты, а потом шеи, внутреннюю поверхность ушей и запястий, а потом, вслед за быстрым, захватывающим дыхание расстегиванием пуговиц, то, что находилось под рубашками, пока рот одного не оказался на соске второго и—

Шерлок выгнул спину, высоко поднимаясь над постелью. "О, Боже," хрипло пробормотал он, и Джон никогда еще не слышал его голоса настолько низким, как когда его пальцы были вплетены в волосы доктора, держа его голову прямо там, прямо _там_ напротив соска, который оказался настолько чувствительным, что это взрывало мозг, а горячая линия от него вела к каждому нервному окончанию между ног.

"Еще раз," хрипло сказал он, а потом почти оттолкнул Джона, когда второе ощущение от покусывания-сдавливания-посасывания оказалось намного интенсивнее первого.

"Еще раз," сказал он, плотно зажмурившись, и дернувшись, когда Джон переключился на второй сосок, дразня его языком, губами, зубами, пока Шерлок на _самом_ деле не оттолкнул его со сдавленным рычанием.

"Ты в порядке?" пробормотал доктор, и ответом были две руки, потянувшие его снова вниз, сперва к одному очень твердому соску, а потом ко второму, пока он не мог больше этого выносить, и снова отшатнулся с почти болезненным стоном.

"Шерлок," прошептал Джон, уткнувшись в худую грудь детектива, "мне остановиться, это чересчур?"

Нет нет нет нет нет, слишком много слов, слишком много _слов,_ которые вынуждали Шерлока _думать,_ думать о чем-то, о чем он не знал, как думать, о сексе, о том, что ему было нужно или чего он хотел, когда он думал об этом, он чувствовал себя глупым, а если он чувствовал себя глупым, он становился грубым, а когда он становился грубым, он—

Джон внезапно сел. "Сними это," сказал он, потянув за рубашку Шерлока. Доктор не умел читать мысли, но он также не был дураком. Если Шерлоку нужно будет, чтобы он остановился, он _заставит_ его остановиться. А тем временем…"Сними."

Мгновение Шерлок не шевелился, ошеломленный в слишком многих смыслах, чтобы это переварить, потом, раздеваясь, лежа на спине на кровати—что выглядело очень сексуально, если вам интересно—он избавился от фиолетовой рубашки. Тем не менее, он не тронул серый шарф, на его бледной коже этот темный отрезок обожаемой шерсти (Джон закусил губу, думая о нем) выглядел абсурдно, трогательно, эротично.

"Сделай это со мной."

Шерлок нахмурился, не понимая, поэтому Джон поднял руки над головой.

Лицо детектива прояснилось. Снова инстинкты Джона не подвели, потому что куда больше, чем сдаться, убежать, сорваться (все варианты, которые рассматривались в ту же секунду, как ситуация становилась напряженной)—больше всего этого Шерлок хотел увидеть тело Джона. Потом, когда Джон закрыл глаза, почувствовав горячие пальцы на своей коже, Шерлок просто стал _хотеть._

"Джон, Джон, Джон," бормотал мужчина помладше, подымаясь на коленях, пока джемпер и майка не оказались на свободе, "О…о…о," слетело с его губ, когда он прикоснулся к розовым бутонам сосков Джона, а потом он упал вперед, когда Джон отклонился назад и потянул его с собой вниз.

Когда их тела встретились на постели, вот тогда-то все и закончилось—и все началось.

Тело Шерлока перестало двигаться, когда мозг Шерлока начал перегружаться, поглощая информацию—о, но ведь _там_ было столько всего. Обнаженное тело Джона  - это жар и ребра, пупок и сосок, стучащее сердце и веснушки. Он хотел коснуться всего одновременно, увидеть его всего, почувствовать запах и вкус и _запомнить._

А потом Джон, замечательный Джон, настолько умный Джон, что он подымает уровень IQ целой улицы, выключил этот мечущийся, чокнутый, перегретый мозг, выгнув спину и выдохнув имя Шерлока с хриплым стоном.

Наконец-то, давно пора, и аллилуйя, Шерлок перестал грузиться, стесняться и отвлекаться и перешел собственно к минету.

И в этом месте у почти девственного детектива наконец включился инстинкт, потому что, хотя он никогда в жизни ни у кого не отсасывал, _желание_ сделать это, потянуть за молнию штанов Джона, ощутить, как она подается, ощутить как _он_ поддается, было настолько сильным, что никто не проконсультировался с мозгом Шерлока, чтобы убедиться, что он в курсе собственно механики процесса, это был полный вперед и, _капитан, мы видим эрекцию!_

Ладно, на мгновение это затормозило все дело, пока Шерлок реально _ел Джона_ глазами.

Шерлок видел раньше мужские члены. Даже кто-то настолько физически скрытный как детектив, вынужден иногда пользоваться общественными туалетами, но за всю свою жизнь он видел ровным счетом три стоящих члена: его собственный и два, принадлежавшие актерам в порно, что он однажды посмотрел для расследования. (Нет, серьезно, это видео цитировалось в предсмертной записке—и в ней так и говорилось—и как только Шерлок посмотрел видео, он осознал, что это было не самоубийство, а убийство. Убийцу они тоже нашли.)

Как бы то ни было, эрекция Джона – первая, что он видит вживую, кроме его собственной, и единственная, от которой у него на самом деле потекли слюнки. Буквально. Шерлок подумал, что если бы он открыл рот, то мог бы затопить небольшую деревушку. Так что вместо этого он наклонился, опираясь на напряженные пальцы, опустился вниз и потерся сперва лицом, потом шеей, потом грудью о чрезвычайно твердый, совершенно идеальный член Джона.

И, Боже мой, он мог бы и тут попасться в головокружительную петлю собственной реакции, но на третий раз, что он сделал это, Джон мягко выгнул бедра, когда мимо следовали губы Шерлока, и наконец якорь был брошен за борт, Шерлок причалил, открыл рот, почувствовал, как член Джона скользнул внутрь, и, честное слово, все его тело покрылось мурашками.

И примерно в это время Джон впервые заметил тенденцию Шерлока поступать со стонами так же, как с многими иными вещами: Поднять до самого высокого уровня и перекинуть на ту сторону.

Поскольку ему мало было просто вздохнуть, задыхаясь, когда Джон вошел глубже в его рот, Шерлок застонал с такой смелой, жадной экстравагантностью, что Джон буквально перестал думать и толкнулся вперед так сильно, что он был уверен, что просто задушил Шерлока. Тем не менее, Шерлок, казалось, вообще не заметил ничего особенного (Вы видели шею у этого мужчины? Если кто-то и в состоянии делать глубокий минет, так это Шерлок.) и продолжил сосать член Джона так, словно он только что нашел дело, которым собирался заниматься в принципе до конца дней своих.

Чего Шерлок сперва не делал, так это дополнительно не задействовал руки. Сперва это было неважно, потому что Джон был в пылу страсти, вполне счастливо захлебываясь в бьющих через край ощущениях, вызванных пребывавшем на нем ртом Шерлока чертова Холмса, что он не спешил кончать.

Между тем, ощущения настолько сводили его с ума, что он начал делать то, что обычно делает Шерлок – он начал _думать._

Рот Шерлока такой жаркий…а я _во_ рту Шерлока. И он _хочет,_ чтобы я там был. А эти стоны…господь милосердный, почему это самое сексуальное, что я слышал в жизни? Он звучит так, словно пытается добиться того, чтобы его услышали даже на дешевых местах театра, он такой…такой…громкий и глубокий и…о, Боже мой, это были его зубы? Его зубы только что коснулись го—го—головки—о, Боже, Боже, не кончай, Джон, если ты уже собираешься кончить, я тебя убью, я—

"Джон?" Это был шепот, настолько мягкий и тихий, насколько стоны таковыми не были.

"Д-да, Шерлок?"

"Пожалуйста, перестань думать, ты сбиваешь меня с толку."

Джон сделал захлебывающийся вдох, кивнул и попробовал сесть. "Да, ну…дай-ка я—"

Шерлок наконец нашел применение одной из рук. Он прижал ее к голой груди Джона, сразу же бессознательно лаская место соприкосновения. "Нет. Нет. О, Господи, нет, Джон. Ты не поднимешься. Ты не уложишь меня на спину и не отсосешь у меня (против воли Шерлок помнит почти все сексуальные термины, которые он услышал в том порно) только ради того, чтобы замедлить процесс.

"Так что, пожалуйста, ляг. Если я не верну твой—" Шерлок остановился. Он ни разу в жизни не произносил слова «член», «пенис» звучало как эксперимент, а «фаллос» просто было неподходящим. Может быть, он в будущем и станет использовать слово «член», но прямо сейчас не тот момент, когда стоит это сделать впервые. "—если ты не ляжешь, чтобы я мог снова взять тебя в рот, у меня может случиться нервный срыв."

Джон пару раз моргнул, не смог придумать ничего, что можно было сказать в ответ, а потому снова лег, не выпуская теплую ладонь Шерлока, прижатую к его груди.

У Джона явно стояло слабее, чем минуту назад, и за это он был благодарен. Он был не из тех, кто может кончить за секунды, даже когда он был подростком, но он никогда не занимался сексом с кем-то, кого он любил _и_ хотел настолько интенсивно. Любил – да. Хотел – да. Но чтобы оба одновременно, и настолько сильно? Нет. Между прочим—

"Джон?" Тот же мягкий шепот.

Джон встряхнул головой, чтобы прояснить мысли. "Я закончил. Я больше не буду… я—" Свободная рука Шерлока обхватила член Джона. "—грхг."

Шерлок улыбнулся и снова взял Джона в рот со вздохом и затем с глубоким, весьма впечатляющим стоном, который не затих, а звучал непрерывно, варьируясь только в интенсивности, но никогда в громкости, пока Джон не стал постанывать в такт, отчаянно входя толчками в рот Шерлока, впиваясь пальцами в руку другого мужчины, судорожно сжимая его бока ногами, и начиная кончать так сильно, что в его крике утонули звуки, которые издавал Шерлок.

С каждой пульсацией, наполнявшей его рот, Шерлок просто рычал, как жадно кормящийся хищник. Еще долго после того, как растаяли последние спазмы, он продолжал сосать, словно Джон все еще был твердым, как камень, не понимая, насколько чувствителен был его любовник теперь, пока Джон наконец не ойкнул и сказал, "Я сейчас очень _чувствителен_!"

Шерлок посмотрел вверх, Джону в глаза, и честное слово, Джон ощутил, как сквозь его член снова прошли 220 вольт, потому что голодное выражение на лице Шерлока, его влажные от спермы губы, открытый рот и полуприкрытые веками глаза, которыми его любовник смотрел на него…он сразу же понял тогда (и был прав) что никогда в жизни он не увидит ничего более сексуального, более прекрасного.

Он смотрел на него и продолжил бы смотреть долгое время, наслаждаясь этим выражением на лице своего любовника, но в конце концов Шерлок вспомнил, как дышать, облизал губы, взобрался вверх по телу Джона и поцеловал его.

"Спасибо," сказал он, нежно прижимая вспухшие губы к губам Джона, но не двигаясь, а ожидая…ожидая.

Джон понял почти сразу же и запустил язык глубоко в рот другого мужчины, за что он был награжден надрывным, отчаянным стоном, когда Шерлок начал сосать. И сосать. И сосать.

В конце концов, Джону понадобился воздух, ему нужно было сглотнуть, так что он медленно сдвинулся, перемещая длинное тонкое тело Шерлока вместе со своим, пока они не оказались на постели рядом, лежа на боку, их губы на расстоянии дюймов друг от друга.

"Ты," шепнул доктор, "потрясающе оральный."

Шерлок потянулся к нему, снова готовый целоваться, но Джон выловил между ними левую руку Шерлока, потянул ее вверх, вставил длинный средний палец своего любовника между своими приоткрытыми губами и начал, ну, в общем трахать им собственный рот.

Шерлок наблюдал за этим ртом с мягкими, повторяющимися стонами удовольствия, смотрел, как губы охватывают его палец, смотрел, как они раскрываются, и появляется язык, смотрел как язык ласкает пространство между пальцами, потом скользит по костяшке и ногтю, и, вероятно, Шерлок, околдованный, мог бы наблюдать это действо на протяжении очень долгого времени (и будет, шесть дней спустя, после того, как они трахнут друг друга дважды в четырех разных местах своей квартиры) но Джон остановился и посмотрел вниз между их телами.

И тогда Шерлок осознал, что он пытается трахнуть…пустоту. Его бедра двигались толчками, жаждущие, пытающиеся прижаться к—Джон просунул бедро между покрытыми черной тканью ногами Шерлока— _о, Боже, этому._

"Шерлок?"

Мужчина помладше открыл глаза, ощутил жар собственного дыхания в пустоте между их ртами. Шерлок подвинулся ближе, потерся о лицо Джона своим, сильнее сжал ноги вокруг голой ноги Джона, начал вгонять сильнее.

"Ты кончишь мне в рот, Шерлок—" эти слова заставили одни узкие бедра двигаться быстрее. "Пожалуйста. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь мне в рот."

Дело близилось к концу. Быстро близилось, но поскольку это началось с _пожалуйста,_ правильным было, чтобы оно и закончилось с пожалуйста. Хотя каждый нерв в теле Шерлока умолял о завершении, Шерлок раздвинул ноги (он окажется в этом потрясающе хорош, как обнаружит Джон), попытался увидеть что-то сквозь застилавший глаза туман, и сказал "Сейчас, Джон, сейчас.

 

 

 

"Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ _."_


	7. Chapter 7

Шерлок Холмс был рожден умолять.

Что на самом деле кажется идеально логичным, если подумать, потому что Шерлок вообще сделает что угодно, чтобы получить то, что он хочет, а сейчас он хочет почувствовать, как руки Джона проникают между его ног, почувствовать, как губы Джона скользят по его члену, и почувствовать (впервые за по-идиотски долгий период времени) как его тело сотрясает сильный оргазм.

И потому Шерлок умолял.

"Пожалуйста," просил он, голосом жестким и надрывным, пытаясь снова обвить ногами ногу Джона. "Сейчас."

Они бережно сжимали друг друга в объятиях, лежа бок о бок на кровати, и Джон позволил Шерлоку опять подтянуться поближе к его ноге…но недостаточно близко. Вместо этого он провел губами по губам Шерлока, лизнул его рот, мягко и влажно, и жарко прошептал в него, "Нет."

Когда-то Джон Уотсон думал, что желание доминировать было признаком слабости, что необходимость в контроле значила, что у тебя самого его нет. Ну сейчас он так уже не думал.

Потому что Джон жил с природной стихией вот уже три месяца, и он выяснил, что если энергию не сдерживать, пламя не обуздать – ну, тогда ты просто попусту тратишь весьма ценные ресурсы.

И всего несколькими жестами и одним словом добрый доктор пытался накинуть уздечку на величайший ресурс, над которым у него когда-либо была хоть частица контроля: мозг Шерлока.

"Скажи мне," так тихо прошептал он, что другому мужчине пришлось скользнуть поближе, и даже тогда он ничего не расслышал.

Прижимая кончики пальцев одной руки ко рту Джона, словно чтобы наощупь прочесть слова, Шерлок простонал в отчаянии, "Джон…"

Когда доктор ничего не сказал в ответ, детектив пробежался пальцами обеих рук по лицу доктора, ища комбинацию, ключ, пароль. "Пожалуйста…"

Близко. Но не…совсем.

Джон совсем чуть-чуть повернул голову, когда длинные нервные пальцы Шерлока снова пробежали мимо, поймал три из них губами, потом нежно прикусил. Он чуть прикрыл глаза, застонал, почти улыбнулся, когда в ответ услышал хныканье. "Скажи мне," выдохнул он вокруг бледных, теплых, неожиданно замерших пальцев.

Снова слова были едва слышными, и снова Шерлок придвинулся ближе, "Джон," сказал он тихо, как мышонок, высокий, стройный мышонок, чье сердце стучало в груди так быстро, что он едва мог дышать, "О Боже, Джон."

Больше, доброму доктору нужно было больше, чем это.

Он позволил длинным пальцам отступить и они тут же ввинтились между руками Джона и его телом, подтянули его ближе, пока они не прижались друг к другу грудью, а нога Джона, эта обнаженная прекрасная нога была почти достаточно близко. Почти. Пальцы ног Шерлока вонзались и зарывались в простыни, он пытался навязать присутствие своих длинных ног вокруг нее, но хотя Джон и ниже ростом своего любовника, он настолько же силен и сопротивлялся с легкостью.

 _"Джон,"_ прорычал в исступлении детектив, почти готовый рассыпаться на части от желания, необходимости _прижаться, войти,_ к чертовой матери _кончить._

И все же, даже тогда, Джон заставлял его ждать. Потом дал ему еще один шанс. "Скажи мне," шепнул он, и хотя он говорил не громче, чем в предыдущие два раза, Шерлок теперь был так близко, скользя языком по челюсти Джона так, словно он умирал с голоду, а Джон был чем-то сладким, что он наконец услышал слова, четко и ясно.

 _Скажи_ _мне_ _._

Шерлок полностью замер, торнадо, которое наконец усмирили, взяли под контроль, сфокусировали. Он шептал прямо в ухо Джону, и его слова, хотя они, возможно, и не обеспечат энергией целый город, могли легко заставлять биться сердце доктора следующие, о, сотню лет.

"Ты воздух в моих легких, Джон," дыхание было теплым, губы - мягкими. "Благодаря тебе _дышать_ _–_ это того стоит. Когда ты произносишь мое имя, мое глупое, глупое имя, ты наделяешь его благодатью. Ты показал мне новое измерение в этом мире, на которое я смотрел, но никогда не… _видел."_   Шерлок сделался еще более неподвижным, казалось, даже не дышал. А потом, "Прикоснись к моему телу, Джон, открой мне глаза еще раз."

Господи ты Боже мой.

Все, что хотел сделать доктор, - это заставить Шерлока использовать этот прекрасный мозг, чтобы поднять до максимума его собственное удовольствие, поместить секс между его ушами, а не только между ногами. Но это? Это было куда большим, нежели он имел право рассчитывать. И разве не логично, что и тут Шерлок оказался гением? Учитывая, что этим ртом он способен приводить вас в отчаяние в один день, и в восторг на другой? Для Шерлока чертова Холмса, казалось, никогда не существовало проклятой середины.

Слава Богу.

Взгляд Джона тщательно прошелся по телу другого мужчины. Он увидел быструю пульсацию жилки на горле, пленку пота на коже, полоски алого на щеках, шее и груди. И очень милую выпуклость, все еще ожидающую между облаченными в брюки ногами.

Доктор издал глубокое горловое рычание, словно зверь, обнаженный зверь, который внезапно ухмыляется, почти смеется, и говорит, "Я тебя _съем._ Я собираюсь съесть тебя живьем."

Шерлок начал было что-то говорить в ответ, но Джон отодвинулся назад, сперва эта почти пойманная нога, потом теплые руки, потом его тело. Наконец все, что осталось, были губы, мягко прижатые к уху детектива.

"Сними брюки и все остальное," выдохнул Джон, напряженным, немного хриплым голосом.

Доктор наблюдал за лицом Шерлока, он увидел, как веки мужчины помладше, подрагивая, опустились, в то время как пульс на горле ускорился. Потом он наблюдал за руками с длинными пальцами, тянущимися к пуговицам и молниям, видел, как бедра Шерлока подымаются с постели, чтобы позволить ему выскользнуть из пары простых черных брюк.

Джон выгнул шею, он ничего не мог с собой поделать, он должен был взглянуть.

На бедрах Шерлока были небольшие шрамы, его длинные ноги были более мускулистыми, чем можно было ожидать, между ног был участок, покрытый темно-каштановыми волосами, а его член, он был очень твердым, и с него уже капала смазка.

Внезапно торнадо окружил ураган.

Джон не мог достаточно быстро встать на четвереньки, не мог достаточно быстро скользнуть по телу Шерлока и _добраться туда_ , но наконец он оказался там, и это было там, и когда он пробежал пальцами по всей длине члена Шерлока, бесспорно, стон Джона был _намного_ громче.

Больше, чем чего бы то ни было, он хотел взять Шерлока в рот, сосать, пока он не кончит _прямо сейчас,_ но все же в чем тогда был чертов смысл нарастающего напряжения, поддразнивания? Итак, вместо этого со вздохом долготерпения добрый доктор поместил рот прямо над головкой члена Шерлока и просто _выдохнул._

Стон Шерлока был громким и таким долгим, что у него закончилось дыхание. Стоны стали только громче и еще более задыхающимися, когда язык Джона коснулся его живота, именно там, где собиралась в лужицу смазка, и начал лизать, медленно, не торопясь, через раз задевая и член Шерлока.

Шерлок знал, что во вселенной существуют слова, полезные слова, которые можно было бы применить для таких целей как упрашивание, но он знал об этом в том абстрактном смысле, как мы знаем о том, что земля вращается вокруг солнца. Потому что прямо сейчас Шерлок не мог построить даже одно из этих слов. Вместо этого он шире раздвинул ноги, а потом, чтобы сделать предложение как можно более недвусмысленным, он толкнул бедра в лицо Джону.

Ответ Джона был таким же бессловесным. Он прижал руками оба бедра Шерлока и раздвинул ноги своего любовника еще шире. Он впился зубами во внутреннюю поверхность правого бедра Шерлока, потом скользил по ней языком, пока он не прижался к промежности. А этот высокий звук, который только что издал Шерлок? Очень красивый, очень милый.

Посмотрим, можно ли заставить его выдать еще, подумал Джон, скользя языком вверх вдоль мошонки Шерлока, потом по всей нижней стороне его члена.

Раздалось бормотание из похожих на слова шумов, горловых рыков, потом снова это движение бедрами, подымаясь, опадая, в отчаянии прижаться или _войти_ во что угодно, и впервые в жизни Джон подумал, "В меня, я хочу, чтобы он сделал так во мне."

На мгновение доктор был готов скользнуть вверх по телу Шерлока и занять позицию…а потом настолько же быстро передумал. Черт, зачем пытаться охватить сразу все в их первый раз, подумал он? Почему бы не оставить анальный секс на потом, когда они пресытятся минетами? Но на самом деле? Доктор нервничал. И если быть полностью честным, он—

"Дж—Джон?"

 _О блин._ Он снова это сделал.

Хватит уже тогда. Пора.

Джон поднялся на локтях и коленях, прополз вверх вдоль тела Шерлока, крепко поцеловал его в этот рот, напоминающий лук Купидона, потом обернул кулак в серый шарф, что был на Шерлоке, и _потянул._

Следуя за натяжением, детектив сел, оперся на руки, потом посмотрел, как Джон снова опускается между его ног. Видеть, как его член исчезает во рту Джона, было, без сомнения, самым сексуальным, что Шерлок когда-либо видел.

Джон медленно поднял на него глаза, глаза были полуприкрыты веками, зрачки расширены и затмевали глубокую синеву радужки и _это,_ это было самым сексуальным, что Шерлок когда-либо видел. Нет…это были бедра Джона, трущиеся о постель в то время, как он сосал…о нет нет нет, это была рука Джона, пробирающаяся между его собственных ног…это было—

Джон ввел палец внутрь Шерлока, который мгновенно и неловко рухнул на постель как жертва убийства. Говорливая жертва. "О, о, о, Боже." Джон нежно согнул палец, аккуратно нащупывал, пока спина Шерлока не выгнулась. "Аггггххххххх!"

(В течение следующих трех недель Джон проигрывал этот звук в уме и иногда целые минуты подряд оставался невыносимо самодоволен.)

Примерно в этот момент Джон перестал заниматься собственной нарастающей эрекцией, потому что эрекция Шерлока была куда интереснее. Обхватив теперь свободной рукой член детектива он провел вверх, одновременно почти убрав палец, а потом вниз, при этом скользнув обратно и найдя _ту_ точку.

Награда ему от Шерлока за это была роскошной, громкой и активной. Детектив снова и снова выкрикивал неразборчивое не-слово, двигая бедрами идеально в такт с проникновением и отступлением пальца Джона.

Джон позволил этому длиться десять секунд, тридцать, шестьдесят, ошеломленный тем, что Шерлок все еще был твердым, все еще не кончил, когда почувствовал, как член Шерлока твердеет еще больше, наливается кровью, и тогда он полностью взорвал мозг детектива: он перестал сосать.

 

Шерлок реально закричал, спина полностью оторвалась от постели напряженной дугой, руки взлетели вверх и нашли волосы Джона, сжались в кулаки, потянули, и Джон позволил притянуть свою голову между двух твердых, как камень, содрогающихся бедер, позволил Шерлоку так глубоко войти ему в рот, что он не мог дышать, а потом с нажатием на член, глубоким толчком и легким царапаньем по простате Шерлок Холмс наконец, в конце концов, полноценно кончил в рот доктора.


	8. Chapter 8

Секс у стены.

Секс на стуле.

Секс на диване. И в прихожей.

Секс на кухонном столе.

Секс на полу (не в кухне).

Секс в общественном месте. Возможно, в аллее. (Он знает подходящую.)

Секс в корсете. И в туфлях на шпильке. На них обоих. (Да, он видел «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора», как пьесу, так и фильм. Шерлок не совсем оторван от культуры.)

Секс с Джоном, на котором только пальто Шерлока и больше ничего.

Секс с Шерлоком, на котором самый большой джемпер Джона и больше ничего.

Секс в морге.

Секс на ступеньках, ведущих в спальню Джона.

Секс в душе.

Шерлок открыл глаза в темноте и быстро моргнул. Лежа на спине, в постели, рядом с Джоном в (он повернулся) 3:42 утра детектив осознал, что он только что подумал о дюжине вещей, которые он отчаянно хотел сделать с Джоном, и для этого ему потребовалось меньше девяти секунд.

Это заставило его нервничать.

Потому что, что если Джон этого не хотел? Что если на этом все закончится? Что если Джон проснется, ну знаете, _натуралом?_

Шерлок поерзал, уставился на…на…(его мозг не смог подставить термин «любовник»)…на Джона и попытался мысленно заставить его проснуться и _захотеть_ его. Пусть на этом все не закончится, пусть на этом все не закончится, пожалуйста, пусть так не будет.

Кому Шерлок молился (за неимением лучшего слова), он не смог бы вам сказать. И как только он осознал, что он делает именно это, он нахмурился, немедленно прекратил. Потом осторожно выскользнул из постели. Он убедился, что дыхание Джона даже на секунду не сбилось…потом провел еще пять минут склонившись так близко, что он мог ощущать жар и прикосновение этого дыхания.

А потом Шерлок тихонько пошлепал вон из комнаты.

 

* * *

"Я – это по-прежнему я, знаешь ли."

 _Я_ _слышал_ _._

"Что если я как я ему не понравлюсь?" прошептал в темноте Шерлок, "Что если он проснется и подумает, 'Ну, _это_ было ошибкой.'" Пальцы детектива мягко коснулись теменной кости черепа.

 _Шерлок, последние три месяца или около того у него не было_ ничего _кроме как тебя как тебя. Я думаю, у него имеется небольшое представление насчет того, во что он вляпался._

"Может, он на самом деле натурал."

Череп мелодраматично вздохнул, а он учился у лучших—у этого вот мальчика-гения—как правильно это делать.

_Вспомним сегодняшний вечер?_

"Не думаю, что это—"

_Начнем: Джон был инициатором первого поцелуя, верно?_

Быстрый вдох: "Да."

_А потом было это Грандиозное Признание, так? Что-то насчет «я буду заниматься с тобой любовью до конца времен», или что-то подобное в том же смысле?_

"Да."

 _А потом, я полагаю, был еще момент, когда он_ полз?

"Э, был."

 _Что превратилось в новые поцелуи, а потом, посмотрим, что же было потом…хмммм…о, вспомнил: ты делал Джону минет, пока у него не случился действительно впечатляющий оргазм у тебя во рту_ , _да?_

"…"

 _Извини_ _,_ _не_ _расслышал_ _._

"Да." Настолько тихо, насколько это было вообще возможно произнести, не скатившись в инфразвуковой диапазон.

_А потом он сосал твои пальцы, вроде как, ммммммммм, трахая ими собственный рот—все верно пока что?_

Шерлок пытался произнести что-то похожее на слова, но просто захрипел.

_Верно значит. Идем дальше, и извини, что я перескакиваю с одного на другое, но после того, как он сделал это с твоими пальцами, он сказал, и я цитирую, "Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь мне в рот."_

Череп сделал паузу, но мальчику-гению нечего было добавить.

_И потом Джон проделал целую кучу сексуальных штучек по всему твоему костлявому телу—и да поможет мне Бог, если он не заставит тебя больше есть, я буду с ним серьезно разговаривать—а потом он не торопясь завел тебя так, что у тебя отключился мозг—_

Тут череп снова замолчал, ожидая, что Шерлок встрянет и начнет утверждать, что его мозг _никогда_ не отключается, но что делал Шерлок? Стоял у камина в темноте в 4:03 утра и не проронил ни звука. И вот тогда череп понял, что Все На Самом Деле Изменилось.

— _и даже хотя он мог поторопить события (в конце концов, сам он свое уже получил), Джон, наш восхитительный маленький солдат, продолжил играть на тебе, как на скрипке, пока ты не потерял дар речи, верно?_

Шерлок кивнул в темноте.

_Извини, что ты сказал?_

На этот раз Шерлок кивнул еще энергичнее.

Череп бормотнул что-то и продолжил. _Итак, затем, и не будем на этом сильно зацикливаться, он взял твой член в рот, скользнул пальцами в твою задницу и устроил тебе веселую поездочку до тех пор, пока ты не зажмурил свои прекрасные глазки, выгнул спину и кончал примерно целый год. Это более-менее все подытоживает?_

Ответом Шерлока был неровный вздох, прозвучавший немного более похоже на стон.

_Да. Ну. Шерлок, позволь мне быть с тобой совершенно откровенным, можно? Я думаю, что шансов на то, что Джон 'проснется натуралом' столько же, как на то, что миссис Хадсон не заберет выигрыш по ставке, что она сделала со своими девочками, с которыми она играет в карты, на тебя и—о, ну неважно, я слишком много сказал._

Что было нормальным, посколько Шерлок уже все равно не слушал, он уже дрейфовал через гостиную в сторону спальни и его постели. В которой все еще спал Джон, милый _гомосексуальный_ Джон.

 

* * *

Он сошел с ума.

Джон был уверен, что это единственный ответ. Моргая в темноте, рассеиваемой только уличными фонарями в—он взглянул на часы за головой Шерлока—4:42 утра, он был уверен, что ему все приснилось.

И все же перед ним был мужчина. _Тот самый_ мужчина. Единственный мужчина.

"Привет, Шерлок."

Ответа не было, потому что Джон едва выдохнул эти слова, и потому что тихо дышащий мужчина крепко спал.

Джон недолго понаслаждался этим редким приятным видом, а потом ощутил, как его сердце забилось в быстрой панике. Что случится, когда Шерлок _проснется?_

Против воли Джон мог вообразить полдюжины сценариев, все из которых заканчивались тем, что ему приходилось съехать. Та часть, что находится между сейчас и тогда, будет включать встречные обвинения, резкие слова – или еще того хуже, вообще никаких слов, только холодное отдаление. Только сожаление. Сожаление Шерлока.

Джон ощутил, как в его груди, как нечто живое, реальное, обладающее волей, подымается волна боли. Она заставила его сесть, сдвинула его с места, унесла его из спальни.

 

* * *

"Я не…он не…что я…мне придется съехать?"

_О, Джон._

"Он…там был другой человек. Это был…кто это был?"

_Добро пожаловать в мой мир, Джон. Добро пожаловать к человеку, о существовании которого, до вчерашнего вечера, знал только я._

"Он настоящий? Это нежное, ласковое, _невероятно сексуальное_ существо – это Шерлок?"

_Ты разговариваешь курсивом!_

"Почему он это делает? Почему он прячет эту часть себя, эту…человечность?"

_А ты как думаешь, почему?_

Джон глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, пока не закружилась голова, медленно выдохнул. "Потому что ему делали больно больше раз, чем он может сосчитать, и возвести стены вокруг своего сердца – это единственный способ пережить боль."

_Угадал с первого раза, милый._

"Но что, если он отгородится и от меня? Что если он проснется и подумает, 'Ну, это была ошибка.'"

_Ну вот опять._

"Что, прости?"

_Джон, мой милый маленький Джон—_

"Пожалуйста, мы уже говорили насчет «маленького»."

_Мне правда нужно вспомнить для тебя весь вечер?_

"Что если я сделал ему больно? Что если я—что если я заставил его сделать что-то, что он не хотел делать?"

_Потому что я могу очень подробно об этом рассказать._

"Я был переполнен, знаешь ли…" Слова, очень тихо произнесенные, тихо и прямо в, ну ухо, черепа, "…желанием. Я мог сделать что-то. Я мог сделать ему больно."

Череп размышлял над дыханием Джона. Оно было приятным. Оно было теплым.

"Я мог облажаться тыся—"

_Он умолял тебя пойти с ним в постель, разве не так? Полагаю, его точными словами были "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста."_

Ответом Джона был симпатичный, почти светящийся в темноте румянец.

 _Да, верно. Но мы забегаем вперед, не так ли? Потому что, знаешь ли ты, что_ до того _Шерлок провел два часа, пытаясь выяснить, какую песню ты слушал в кухне, когда он вернулся домой из Глазго._

"Ты имеешь в виду «Рок-н-ролл, Часть 2»?"

_Ее самую. Как бы то ни было, два часа. В конце концов он позвонил на радиостанцию, выяснил, что это за песня, купил эту детку онлайн, докрутил громкость до 11—все, чтобы привлечь твое внимание._

"Ты откуда знаешь?"

_Прекрати перебивать. Как я говорил, ему было нужно твое внимание как ничто иное, верно? Вот я, Джон, посмотри сюда! И ты посмотрел, и он тоже, и эта песня привела к объятиям, прикосновениям и поцелуям…множеству поцелуев, верно?_

Джон закрыл глаза, улыбаясь.

_Верно. Затем, спустя какое-то время, дело дошло до раздевания, и было еще больше поцелуев, так много поцелуев, а потом немного трения и толчков—_

Румянец Джона подступал вниз, к шее, и вверх, к линии волос.

— _а потом, мммммммм, как мне это выразить поделикатнее, а Джон? Потом наш Шерлок раздвинул твои славные ноги и заглотил тебя, как рождественский окорок._

Глаза доктора широко распахнулись и впервые он подумал, что, если действительно, помоги ему Господи, череп разговаривает на самом деле. Потому что никогда в жизни он бы не употребил эту конкретную формулировку. "Эм…"

 _Но я пропустил самую лучшую часть. Когда ты попытался его остановить, он реально тебя удержал и что-то сказал насчет нервного срыва, если ты откажешь ему в чудесах своего маленького Джона. Разве_ _я_ _не_ _прав_ _?_

"Я, эм, я не думаю, я сказал это как—"

_А после того, как ты кончил ему в рот, как гейзер—и я даже здесь мог слышать тебя, милый, —после этого Шерлок сказал, спасибо. Разве это не поразило твое воображение? Мое поразило, а у меня его даже уже больше нет._

"Да, насчет этого, я—"

 _Так нужно ли мне на самом деле продолжать? Обсуждать его настоящие, знаешь ли, упрашивания после того? Его послушность твоей очаровательной манере распоряжаться в постели? Его_ _невероятный_ _оргазм_? _Потому_ _что_ _я_ _могу_ _._ _Я_ _стану_ _._ _Я_ _уже_ _._

"Что?"

 _Неважно_ _._ _Смысл в том, и он тут есть, что есть ли в этой восхитительной запотевшей истории момент, где ты испытываешь сожаление? Хоть какое-то? Даже чуточку?_

Джон глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул в лицо черепу. Он пробормотал что-то, что сперва было трудно расслышать, а потом стало таким же ясным, как мелодия в песне. "Это на самом деле скорее начало, чем конец. Да. _Да."_

В конце концов, добрый доктор нежно погладил череп по щеке, потом повернулся и направился к спальне Шерлока и его постели. В которой все еще спал Шерлок, милый Шерлок.

 

* * *

Когда утро наконец наступило, ничего особенного не произошло. Но это только потому, что и Джон, и Шерлок – оба немного переутомленные напряженной ночью – проспали далеко за полдень.

Когда они проснулись—из-за того, что больная рука Джона дернулась, или из-за короткого, но очень хорошо слышного похрапывания Шерлока?—они рефлекторно повернулись друг к другу, руки протянулись вперед, скользнули вокруг, потянули ближе.

Никто ничего не говорил долгое время. Это было не нужно. А потом их рты были слишком заняты другими вещами.

И наконец, в конце концов, _так_ Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс впервые сошлись, в романтическом смысле, если вам так надо знать.

А теперь извините нас, мы пойдем посидим в уголке с нервным срывом. Спасибо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
